


Последние четыре года

by Setchi



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Emotional Idiots In Love, Established Relationship, M/M, Murder aftercare, murder fluff, puppies!, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-07 23:15:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 22,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6829240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Setchi/pseuds/Setchi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Сиквел к истории «О чём мы говорим, когда говорим о крови». Ганнибал и Уилл наконец воссоединились без риска быть застреленными или арестованными. Что вовсе не означает, что их новая жизнь будет лёгкой. Кое над чем им ещё придётся поработать.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Last Four Years](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5305355) by [damnslippyplanet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/damnslippyplanet/pseuds/damnslippyplanet). 



_Четыре года после Мэна; Копенгаген_

На улице холодно, и Уилл сильнее затягивает на шее шарф. Всё тот же синий шарф из прошлого. Ганнибал грозится найти ему новый, но Уилл даже слушать об этом не хочет.  
Он останавливается и подносит замёрзшие ладони к лицу, согревая их дыханием, а затем, спрятав руки в карманах, ускоряет шаг. Человек, за которым он идёт, только что свернул налево, в какой-то переулок. Следить за ним там будет сложнее — меньше людей, проще быть замеченным. Уилл обдумывает варианты и продолжает идти.  
Он проходит ещё пару кварталов, всё реже и реже встречая пешеходов, и решает, что продолжать это небезопасно. Особенно когда он не уверен в том, что собирается делать. Когда всё это — лишь теория, пусть и занимавшая все его мысли последнее время.  
Да и вообще, ему уже нужно быть дома с продуктами, иначе Ганнибал сойдёт с ума от того, что у него ещё не всё готово для идеального ужина. Боже упаси, если ужин не будет идеальным. Кое-что в их жизни совсем не меняется.  
Уилл наблюдает за тем, как его добыча исчезает из виду, и возвращается к машине. Он запихивает пакеты с продуктами и другими покупками в салон и затем выезжает из города, направляясь к дому, который они арендуют на месяц своего отпуска. В своих поездках они часто останавливаются в самом сердце выбранного ими города, но в этот раз Ганнибал предпочёл место более уединённое. Скрытое от всех.  
Уилл не слишком уверен в мотивах Ганнибала; выбрал ли он этот дом только лишь из-за спокойной атмосферы вокруг, или из каких-нибудь других, более практических, соображений? Интересно, а есть ли какой-нибудь сайт с предложениями о недвижимости для убийц? «Уединённое романтичное убежище недалеко от города; просторный гараж на две машины, в котором очень удобно избавляться от тела; пол покрыт легко очищающимся линолеумом».

Господи, и почему эта мысль так веселит его? Она определённо, совершенно точно не должна так веселить.

Его телефон звонит, когда до дома остаётся совсем немного, и Уилл отвечает, нажимая кнопку громкоговорителя в машине:  
— Я уже еду. В магазинах был настоящий кошмар. Я едва нашёл свободного менеджера, а он совсем не говорил по-английски, ну или делал вид, что не говорил, и в итоге мне пришлось искать кого-то, кто мог бы мне помочь... В общем, это была целая история.  
— Что-то я сомневаюсь в том, что в Дании есть менеджеры, которые не говорят по-английски. Здесь это обязательный предмет в школе, Уилл.  
— Ну, а мне вот попался один. Может, он дома учился, — Уилл слышит через колонки в машине громкий вздох Ганнибала и, представляя, как тот кривится, невольно улыбается. — Не сердись. Я, вообще-то, выполнил твои поручения — все до единого. Буду минут через двадцать.  
И с этими словами он кладёт трубку до того, как Ганнибал начнёт читать длинную лекцию о тех видах сыра, за которыми он был послан.

Уилл приезжает ровно через восемнадцать минут, глушит двигатель и идёт внутрь. Приезжать «домой» в отпуске всегда так странно; тут так тихо без собак. Но что-то подсказывает Уиллу, что Ганнибалу нравится эта временная передышка от шерсти и слюней.

Уилл идёт по запаху, как герои мультфильмов, которые он смотрел в детстве, представляя, как манящий палец божественного аромата отрывает его от земли и перемещает через коридор. Уилл подходит к кухне и останавливается на мгновение в дверном проёме, чтобы насладиться зрелищем, которое никогда не перестанет ему нравиться. Лучшим театральным, оперным или балетным постановкам он всегда предпочтёт вид готовящего для него дома Ганнибала.

Сегодня Ганнибал работает особенно тщательно: что-то кипит в разных кастрюлях, вкусно пахнет из духовки, несколько тарелок громоздится в мойке, хотя обычно он убирает за собой сразу. Ганнибал поворачивается к Уиллу с лёгкой улыбкой и отбрасывает выбившуюся прядь волос тыльной стороной перепачканной в муке руки, и Уилл тает едва заметно, снова, как всегда. Он бросает продукты на столешницу и прижимается к Ганнибалу со спины, обхватив его за талию.  
Уилл забывает обо всём, даже о том человеке, чью жизнь готов был отдать Ганнибалу, и просто растворяется в прекрасном ощущении домашнего уюта. Он улыбается и говорит:  
— Тут весь грёбаный сыр, который только может тебе понадобиться. В следующий раз иди за покупками сам, если хочешь, чтобы всё было быстро. Или скажи мне, как будет по-датски «Дайте мне самый пафосный сыр, который у вас только есть». С годовщиной, любовь моя.

***

_Две недели после Мэна; Росарио_

Уилл задерживается в полной пара ванной комнате, вытираясь насухо и разминая приятно побаливающие мышцы, заодно давая Ганнибалу возможность соскучиться по нему ещё на несколько минут. Затем он возвращается в спальню, собирая будто ураганом разбросанную одежду и складывая всё в корзину для белья, и только после этого, наконец, переодевается.  
Как-то рановато начинать разговоры о разделении работы по дому, но Уиллу было немного стыдно за то, что из-за него в спальне Ганнибала (то есть их, _их спальне_ ) всё время такой беспорядок. Не то чтобы кто-то особенно протестовал или жаловался, учитывая, что обычно следует за этим ураганом из одежды, но Уилл не собирается просто наслаждаться безмятежным ничегонеделанием. Слишком большой ценой ему всё это досталось.

Умывшись и одевшись, Уилл идёт в столовую, где уже накрыт завтрак. Ганнибал ждёт его, допивая кружку кофе, с газетой в руках, всё ещё растрёпанный и взъерошенный, загорелый, с отросшими волосами — и будто похож и не похож на того прежнего себя одновременно. Уилл целует его в плечо — просто потому, что может, — и говорит:  
— Спасибо за завтрак.  
— Долго ты ещё будешь благодарить меня?  
— Пока ты будешь для меня готовить.

Ганнибал довольно улыбается. Он не прекращает это делать с тех пор, как Уилл приехал сюда. Интересно, думает Уилл, сколько должен длиться медовый месяц у людей, которые знают друг друга столько лет, которые выпустили и переплыли целый океан чужой крови ради этого? Хотя, наверное, слово «должен» не особо подходит к их ситуации — и никогда не подходило, и вряд ли когда-либо подойдёт.

Уилл начинает ковырять свой завтрак, спрашивая:  
— Чем займёмся сегодня? Не хочешь показать мне город?  
— Может, лучше завтра?  
Уилл не сдерживает усмешки.  
— Ты говорил это вчера. И позавчера. Тебе вообще не пора там на работу возвращаться, а?  
— Вот чем антиквариат выгодно отличается от врачебной практики — его можно оставить на любой срок, не боясь, что меня экстренно вызовут посреди ночи из-за очередного приступа. Думаю, мои клиенты в состоянии пережить это лето без моего мнения относительно их пыльных чердачных находок.  
Уилл удивлённо поднимает взгляд.  
— Целое лето?  
— Целое лето. У меня что-то типа творческого отпуска, — и опять это самодовольство. — Думаю, ты не будешь против провести ещё какое-то время в моей компании.

Уилл не против. Увы, он полностью осознаёт болезненную хрупкость их ситуации — в те моменты, когда может относительно ясно смотреть на вещи, избавившись от завесы счастья, облегчения и секса. Их могут узнать уже завтра, и через неделю они окажутся в тюрьме. Они могут свести друг друга с ума и осознать, что вряд ли уживутся вместе, после того, как этот период их «медового месяца» закончится. Один из них может просто уйти. Один из них может просто вскрыть другому живот — это, конечно, вряд ли случится, но нельзя сбрасывать со счетов и такую возможность.

Кто знает… может, это их последние счастливые дни? Последние лоскутки весны и одно лето до того, как в их жизнь придёт реальность. Ему нужно это лето.

— Совсем не против.  
— Тогда у нас ещё есть время. Я обязательно покажу тебе город. И окрестности. И вообще всё, что захочешь. Завтра. А сегодня давай останемся дома, — и с этим Ганнибал возвращается к газете.

Уилл не скрывает довольной улыбки. Он так далеко зашёл, чтобы оказаться здесь. Так что всё остальное и правда может подождать.

Он заканчивает завтракать и моет посуду, а потом отправляется на улицу погулять под солнцем. Он такой бледный из-за зимы в Мэне и будет слишком выделяться, если они всё-таки куда-нибудь выйдут, так что ему нужно хоть немного загореть. И ещё ему нужно составить список покупок — на испанском, чтобы попрактиковаться. Вечером они снова будут вместе, они займутся ужином и любовью, и планами на следующий день. И потом, конечно, не выполнят ничего из этого плана.

Он не против провести так целое лето.


	2. Chapter 2

_Два месяца; Росарио_

— Что в моих словах «Я и пальцем не пошевелю, чёрт возьми» тебе непонятно? — Уиллу казалось, он сказал это довольно чётко, даже несмотря на то, что лежал на животе, опустив голову на скрещённые руки.  
— То, что ты грубишь в ответ на моё предложение прокатиться до города, — Уиллу не видно лица Ганнибала — он весь в тени из-за светящего позади него солнца. Но по его голосу ясно, что это скорее веселит, чем злит его. Ему нравится эта дерзость в Уилле.  
— Я не грубил тебе, мне просто нравится здесь, а ты слишком напираешь. Хотя, знаешь, мне казалось, ты любишь, когда я говорю «Возьми». Не будьте таким занудой, доктор Лектер.  
— Всё дело в контексте, Уилл. Что звучит очаровательно в нашей спальне, не всегда уместно на лужайке.  
Уилл слегка поднимает голову и дарит ему самую очаровательную улыбку из своего арсенала. Ту, ради которой Ганнибал всё это и говорит.  
— Ой, знаешь, что-то вчера тебя не особо заботил контекст и уместность на балконе. Или, раз уж речь зашла об этом, на прошлой неделе на...  
 _— C’est un enfant terrible.  
— Tu te souviens que je parle francais, cher?_  
— Да, просто отвратительно. Твой акцент ужасен.  
— Мой акцент вполне ничего для Луизианы. А ты просто сноб. И загораживаешь мне солнце. Если ты помнишь, отправить меня загорать было твоей идеей.  
Ганнибал ворчит, но отходит в сторону, и теперь солнце снова греет спину Уилла.  
— Меня не будет пару часов. Ты мог бы поехать со мной и погулять по городу, пока я встречаюсь с Илэйн.  
— Илэйн, у которой суперсрочное дело с антикварным столиком, ради которого ты готов прервать свой отпуск, — Уилл пытается выглядеть так, будто совсем не ревнует. У Ганнибала ведь могут быть клиенты, да и Уилл не прочь провести пару часов наедине с собой. А ещё ему интересно, ну так, слегка, что же такого в этой Илэйн, раз она может вмешиваться в их жизнь.  
— Илэйн, у которой срочное дело со столиком, да. Я бы познакомил вас, если хочешь. Я просто подумал, что ты захочешь развеяться.

Уилл переворачивается на спину, вытягивая руку, и Ганнибал поднимает его на ноги. Прежние травмы всё ещё напоминают о себе, и к Уиллу пока не вернулась прежняя лёгкость в движениях. Ганнибал говорит, что при должном уходе, с физиотерапией и массажем, он скоро будет в форме, но Уилл сильно подозревает, что массаж нужен только ради того, чтобы иметь доступ к его телу. Хотя он всё равно не против. Ему нравится массаж, пусть даже и не приносящий особой пользы.

— Я, пожалуй, пропущу эту антикварную суперсрочность. Езжай без меня. Я лучше приготовлю ужин. Он как раз будет готов к твоему возвращению, и ты успеешь соскучиться по мне.

И пока Ганнибал собирается с ответным возражением, Уилл падает в его объятия, нарочно не обращая внимания на то, что наверняка оставит пятна от травы на чужой рубашке, и целует так горячо, чтобы вкус его губ запомнился на следующие несколько часов. По крайней мере, Уилл отчаянно старается сделать именно это, не получив никаких возражений на этот счёт.  
Ганнибал уже понимает, что проиграл, и уступает, сдержанно и элегантно, оставляя Уиллу в распоряжение целый вечер и кухню для приготовления ужина.

Уилл вслушивается в урчание мотора, растворяющееся вдалеке, а затем снова устраивается на траве, чувствуя яркое солнце даже под веками. Скоро он встанет и пойдёт в дом, вымоется и начнёт думать над тем, что ему приготовить, — скоро, но не сейчас.

Сейчас он проскальзывает в своё подсознание, к реке, где он был с Эбигейл до того, как их прервали. Он находит её на том же месте, где и оставил, — она стоит в потоке воды, замерев в ожидании. До этого он был там с ней, но сейчас он на берегу, и не так уж далеко, так что можно продолжить разговор, пока она рыбачит.  
Он наблюдает за ней какое-то время, а затем спрашивает:  
— А ты замечаешь, когда я ухожу? Ты… Ты никуда не исчезаешь, пока меня нет?  
— Тебя сегодня тянет на метафизику, — она улыбается ему. — Насколько я знаю, я никуда не исчезаю вообще. Хотя как я могу это знать, если всё-таки исчезаю?  
 _Enfant terrible_ , и правда. Сердце Уилла трепещет, словно рыба, которую ловит Эбигейл. Он притворяется, что всё в порядке, скрывая свою дрожь за бесполезным перемещением на соседний камень. Ну, насколько он вообще может что-то скрыть перед Эбигейл.  
— Справедливо. Извини за всю эту метафизику. Я просто, ну… Волнуюсь за тебя. Что ты исчезнешь навсегда.  
— Если ты будешь настолько счастлив, что забудешь обо мне, — она бросает на него тяжёлый взгляд, а затем начинает сматывать удочку. — Если не будешь приходить. Если я перестану быть нужна тебе.  
— Что-то типа этого, — он почти не думал о ней в последнее время. И каждый раз, когда что-то напоминает о ней, его сердце пронзает дикая, острая боль. Но он так поглощён своей новой жизнью в Аргентине. И чувством близости Ганнибала — настоящей близости, а не голоса в телефоне, потрясающего ощущения его всецелого присутствия от рассвета до заката в этой реальности рядом с ним. Уиллу, на самом деле, большего и не нужно; он бы даже забыл, что нужно есть, спать и дышать, если бы Ганнибал не напоминал ему периодически об этом. Он тонет в этом прекрасном ощущении, не имея ни малейшего желания выплывать на поверхность.  
Эбигейл смеётся, мило и обезоруживающе.  
— Ой-ой, как всё плохо. А я-то думала, что это раньше ты был рассеянным.  
Уилл бросает камешек рядом с ней — в качестве расплаты.  
— Цыц. Я не рассеянный. Вообще-то, это ты всё советовала мне определиться. Просто... Просто не исчезай, ладно?

В её волосах ветер, в её глазах солнце — его Эбигейл склоняет голову к плечу и широко улыбается.

— Не переживай. Когда захочешь поговорить — я буду тут. Не спеши. Тебе идёт счастье.  
Ему идут два месяца непрерывного отдыха, хорошего сна, солнечного тепла, вкусных блюд Ганнибала, потрясающе частого и невероятно прекрасного секса, отсутствия всяческих угроз его психической стабильности и обязательств делать то, что ему не нравится. Едва ли найдётся кто-то, кому это будет не к лицу. Но, может, счастье ему тоже идёт. В теории. Он пожимает плечами и улыбается.

— Мне пора. Если это единственный вечер, который я могу провести в одиночестве в ближайшие два месяца, то я намерен воспользоваться им по полной. Я скоро вернусь. Дождись меня.  
— А что ещё мне остаётся? — она отпускает его лёгким взмахом руки. Он смотрит за тем, как она снова закидывает удочку — прекрасной, идеально ровно рассекающей воздух аркой. Он не остаётся, чтобы увидеть, поймает ли она что-нибудь. Она поймает — если захочет; мир в его голове подстраивается под её желания. Чтобы дать ей всё, что у неё отняли в реальности. Она не будет ни в чём нуждаться, пока его не будет.

Он смахивает травинки с шорт и направляется в дом, чтобы посмотреть, что он может подать на стол сегодня.

***

_Три месяца; Росарио_

Наверное, эти кошмары начались чуть раньше, чем Уилл узнал о них.  
Может, в другие ночи Ганнибал просыпался раньше. Но в эту ночь именно Уилл просыпается от непривычного звука, и прежде, чем его разум способен понять, что происходит, он уже вскакивает с постели, осматриваясь вокруг.  
Этот звук раздаётся снова — и Уилл опускает глаза на Ганнибала. Лицо того искажено гримасой, волосы разметались по подушке, а кулаки крепко сжимают простыни, будто он пытается удержать или оттолкнуть что-то. Надо же, а Уилл и не подозревал, что Ганнибал видит сны. Он как-то упоминал о кошмарах, которые были в детстве, но никогда не говорил, что они могут вернуться.  
Обычно Ганнибал спит тихо, прижимая Уилла к себе, защищая и охраняя его. Восполняя годы одиночества и тоски по человеческой близости. Его вес и тепло не дают снам самого Уилла превращаться в кошмары, и теперь всё чаще Уилл засыпает и просыпается спокойно, забывая о тех ужасах, что раньше приходили к нему.

— Ганнибал. Эй, — Уилл трогает его за плечо, но это не помогает, поэтому он устраивается рядом, наклоняясь к его лицу и накрывая ладонью его щёку. — Ганнибал, — громче. — Всё в порядке. Вернись ко мне. Проснись.  
Уилл накрывает сжимающую простынь руку Ганнибала своей. Сон уходит, и Ганнибал отпускает ткань, взяв вместо этого за руку Уилла. С него ещё не сошло оцепенение от увиденного, и Уилл нашёптывает ему на ухо какую-то милую успокаивающую чушь, пока он не приходит в себя окончательно.  
— Ш-ш-ш, я с тобой. Всё хорошо. Тебе принести чего-нибудь? Воды, может?  
Ганнибал качает головой и так непривычно сворачивается возле него. Он придвигается ближе, будто хочет спрятаться под кожей Уилла, под его кровью и костями, и найти успокоение в его грудной клетке. Но вслух говорит лишь одно:  
— Я в порядке. Просто не уходи никуда.

И внезапно Уилл понимает, что оставил его. Где-то в глубине самых ужасных фантазий Ганнибала Уилл оставил его.  
Его переполняет абсурдное желание извиниться за то, чего он не делал на самом деле, и странное осознание того, что Ганнибалу стали сниться кошмары лишь потому, что он начал боятся, ведь теперь ему есть, что терять. Уилл задаётся вопросом: а когда Ганнибал вообще в последний раз чего-то боялся? Наверное, это было очень давно.  
Ганнибал засыпает у него плече, но сам Уилл ещё долго не может успокоиться. Он всматривается в темноту, ждёт шелеста перьев или цокота копыт. Он ждёт того, что сможет отогнать от Ганнибала. Того, с чем сможет справиться, забыв о своей вине и беспомощности.

После этого кошмары становятся частью их жизни. Они приходят примерно дважды в месяц. Уилл просыпается почти всегда, успокаивая Ганнибала и возвращая ему сон.  
Иногда эти кошмары не будят его, но Уилл всё равно понимает, что они были. Потому что на следующее после этого утро Ганнибал ничего не говорит ему, только берёт его жёстче и грубее, чем обычно, без всяких сонных нежностей, к которым они оба уже привыкли. Он лишь ставит на нём свои отметки, зубами и ногтями.

Он лишь отчаянно и немо кричит: _останься_.

И Уилл согласен на это — согласен на всё ради него. И он всё повторяет, снова и снова, где и как только может: _я останусь, если ты этого хочешь. Я с тобой._

Кошмары всё ещё приходят к ним, но Уилл надеется, что со временем они стихнут. Когда Ганнибал, наконец, поймёт, что Уилл не собирается оставлять его.

_Всю свою жизнь. Нашу жизнь. Я искал именно это. Искал тебя. Спи, любовь моя._

Ночь за ночью Уилл неустанно бдит над сном Ганнибала. К ним в спальню не заходит олень, но иногда Уилл чувствует его. Цокот копыт и горячее дыхание, просто ждущее своего часа в тёмных углах их солнечно-светлой жизни.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C’est un enfant terrible (фр.) — Какой плохой мальчик  
> Tu te souviens que je parle francais, cher? (фр.) — Ты помнишь, что я говорю по-французски, дорогой?  
> Enfant terrible (фр.) — Плохой мальчик


	3. Chapter 3

_Пять месяцев; Росарио_

Ганнибал возвращается на работу в сентябре. У него нет чёткого графика, но теперь его довольно часто нет дома. И Уилл не знает, чем занять себя в одиночестве. Часть его отчаянно скучает по тем летним дням, когда Ганнибал был с ним все двадцать четыре часа в сутки, но в то же время Уилл наслаждается долгими часами, наполненными спокойной тишиной и возможностью самостоятельно распоряжаться своим временем.

Он возвращает к жизни сад, радуясь тому, что здесь, в отличие от Мэна, растения не умирают к началу сентября. Он старается не вспоминать об Элдоне Стэмметсе, погружая пальцы во свежевспаханную землю, и не думать о Шелдоне Айли, наблюдая за тем, как распускаются цветы. И чаще всего ему это удаётся.  
Когда ему это не удаётся, и прошлое поднимается в нём плотной волной, Уилл сжимает в кулаках траву, считает вздохи и ждёт, когда оно пройдёт сквозь него. Когда совсем ничего не помогает, он уходит к реке в своё подсознание. Хотя это теперь случается крайне редко — что странно, учитывая, что в качестве успокоителя у него только Ганнибал, который, тем не менее, не спасает от всего.

Он снова начинает заниматься бегом, когда боль в костях становится более-менее терпимой. С каждой неделей он увеличивает дистанцию и лишь закатывает глаза, выслушивая очередную порцию ворчаний от Ганнибала по этому поводу. Он выполняет все свои лечебные упражнения, чувствуя, как постепенно из его мышц уходит напряжение и в его движения возвращается былая лёгкость.

Он поддаётся Ганнибалу, раз за разом, оставляет разум и обращается в чувства, ощущая его в себе, под своей кожей, в своих мыслях, пока самые простые слова и взгляды не превращаются между ними в желание. Он не привык к прикосновениям, но сейчас едва находит силы держать свои руки при себе. Хотя не то чтобы кто-то из них был против такого развития.

Он практикует свой испанский на менеджерах и официантах и даже делает успехи, хоть никто из местных всё равно никогда не укажет ему на ошибку. Но его знаний всё ещё недостаточно для того, чтобы устроиться на работу, и это ужасно бесит — Уилл привык сам обеспечивать себя. Чтобы хоть как-то скрасить своё безделие, он иногда помогает Ганнибалу с его бизнесом.  
У Уилла нет ангельского терпения, чтобы бесконечно пересматривать распродажи чьих-то частных коллекций или выторговывать скидки, но он быстро понимает, что и как нужно реставрировать, а в своей уникальной памяти способен хранить такие факты о периодах или стилях, которые неизвестны даже Ганнибалу. И ему нравится помогать.  
Некоторые клиенты Ганнибала даже начинают прислушиваться к более сдержанным комментариям его… коллеги? Они всегда теряются, не зная, как верно обозначить Уилла. Ганнибал (здесь, на работе, Андреас) всегда отвечает на эти вежливые паузы с акульей улыбкой: «Партнёр».  
Если ему кажется, что его не поняли, или ему не нравится, что кто-то проявляет слишком большой интерес к Уиллу, он начинает излишне показательно распускать руки. Это ужасно непрофессионально. И, как и многое другое, не должно нравиться Уиллу. И всё же… Его теперь всё меньше волнует, что и кому он «должен».

Когда он не помогает Ганнибалу и не чувствует настроения для пробежки или работы в саду, он читает и чинит вещи в доме. Он смотрит ужасные передачи по телевизору, оправдываясь перед Ганнибалом страшной необходимостью практиковаться в испанском. А на обед он на скорую руку готовит себе то, что Ганнибал никогда бы не одобрил, и нарочно оставляет следы, просто чтобы посмотреть, как сильно тот может разозлиться.

Иногда, когда становится совсем плохо, Уилл садится за компьютер и открывает интернет. Иногда он ищет информацию о них, и неизменно выдыхает в облегчении, видя, что Ганнибал опустился ещё на одну строчку в списке самых разыскиваемых преступников. Не то чтобы между третьим и четвёртым местом была какая-то особая разница — но Уилл успокаивает себя тем, что когда-нибудь Ганнибал исчезнет из этого списка навсегда. И тогда они будут жить спокойно, не оглядываясь в страхе в поисках погони.  
Уилла Грэма, судя по всему, официально никто не ищет — взрослые люди могут исчезать, когда захотят. Но неофициально… Уилл подозревает, что кто-то его всё же ищет. Ну или по крайней мере, интересуется его судьбой.  
Иногда он ищет информацию о Молли и Уолтере, об Алане и Марго, о семьях, которые забрали к себе его собак. Находит он не особо много, и со временем это желание подавить на больные места утихает. Оставить в прошлом — не значит забыть, отпустить — не значит разлюбить, и он просто позволяет этой боли и горечи осесть где-то на дне своего сознания.

Если Ганнибал и скучает по кому-то или чему-то из прошлой жизни или ищет не только тех, кто может следить за ними, — то он никак не выказывает этого. Если он тоскует по охоте и убийствам или вкусу более экзотического мяса, которое не купишь в местных магазинчиках, — то он ничего не говорит. Уилл не спрашивает; он знает, что глупо вот так бояться вызвать к жизни самые тёмные желания Ганнибала, будто какого-то бабая, просто сказав об этом вслух, но ничего не может с собой поделать. Он просто наблюдает и ждёт.

На выходных они ездят по окрестностям. Иногда они ездят в поисках новых, потрясающих открытий разных историй, предметов искусств, блюд. Иногда они часами едут до какого-нибудь прекрасного места, просто чтобы пропасть на пару дней в отеле, забывая обо всех тщательно составленных планах, и выехать, ни на секунду не сожалея о том, что им не удалось увидеть ни одной местной достопримечательности.

Они с Ганнибалом, как ему кажется (проблема в том, что это именно «кажется», поскольку любой его предыдущий партнёр мог бы подтвердить, что Уилл Грэм — не самый лучший эксперт в отношениях), просто безумно счастливы. Угрожающе, иррационально счастливы — так, наверное, точнее.  
И он бы пожертвовал редкими бессонными ночами бдения над Ганнибалом ради этого. Он уже многим пожертвовал — добровольно. И сделает это снова, если понадобится, хотя он бы предпочёл защитить остальных от возможных последствий.

Они лежат вместе, обнимая друг друга, ночью или ленивым утром, или даже днём, когда ему удаётся уговорить Ганнибала оставить очередную распродажу чьей-то коллекции в покое ради чего-то более интересного, и Уилл водит пальцами по чужому телу. Он чертит на коже Ганнибала аккуратные линии воображаемых рисунков, защитных узоров, заклинаний, желаний.  
 _Пусть так будет вечно. Пусть обрыв смоет океаном, пусть ветер унесёт всё, что было когда-то нами. Только останься со мной._  
Он разрушает Ганнибала до основания и собирает в единое вновь и вновь, тысячи раз, всё время узнавая что-то новое. Он устанавливает новые правила, наслаждаясь покорностью Ганнибала ровно до того момента, пока тот не нарушает их, и тем, как сладки и абсолютно фальшивы его извинения после.

И когда Ганнибал, играя в свою любимую игру, ждёт того, что Уилл попросит о чём-нибудь — _я дам тебе всё: солнце и звёзды, я вырву своё истекающее кровью сердце прямо из груди и подам его на фарфоре из своих костей; я сделаю всё, всё, что ты захочешь, только попроси_ — он не знает, чего просить. Всё, чего он хочет, — это сам Ганнибал. И вечность, только для них. Это всё, чего ему хочется сейчас.  
Что бы ни жило под кожей Ганнибала и, наверное, самого Уилла — оно мирно дремлет сейчас. Позволяя им насладиться этим временем.  
И Уиллу хочется, чтобы их монстры спали как можно дольше.

***

_Восемь месяцев; Росарио_

Оглядываясь на прошедшие дни, Уилл удивлён, что они продержались так долго. Они так старались быть обходительными друг с другом, но что-то рано или поздно всё же должно было пойти не так. Наверное, именно поэтому их первая ссора била по чувствам сильнее, чем должна была бы, когда обычное каждодневное напряжение выплёскивается в разговор, который не имеет к ним никакого отношения.

Уилл даже не понимает, что они ссорятся, пока не слышит громкое эхо собственных слов:  
— Я тебе не игрушка, Ганнибал! Я не должен отчитываться о своих действиях или просить разрешения выйти на улицу!  
— Это твоё очередное _правило_ , Уилл? — и вот теперь, по вкрадчивому, угрожающему шёпоту Ганнибала, действительно понятно, что они ссорятся. Они словно стоят на тонком невидимом льду, который едва слышно трещит под ними, и Уилл внезапно понимает, что не имеет ни малейшего представления о том, чем всё это кончится.  
— Да к чёрту правила, — слышит он собственное рычание. Он делает глубокий вдох и пытается не паниковать раньше времени. Пытается отступить. Пытается проглотить готовый сорваться с его губ вопрос о том, отчитывалась ли чёртова Беделия о своём местонахождении во Флоренции каждый раз, когда ей нужно было выйти. — Я думал, что успею вернуться. И я бы позвонил, если бы знал, что ты приедешь раньше. Но ты не можешь каждый раз психовать из-за того, что не знаешь, где я. Я не буду сидеть у тебя на поводке. Так, знаешь ли, дело не пойдёт!  
— Я бы согласился, будь мы обычными людьми. Я бы решил, что ты пошёл в магазин купить чего-нибудь для ужина. Но мы — не обычные люди, и подобные допущения просто невозможны в нашем случае. Что я должен был думать? Может, ФБР утащило тебя с собой. Может, ты решил уйти, — нужно было очень, очень хорошо знать Ганнибала, чтобы почувствовать скрытый за последними словами смысл, но Уилл знает его достаточно, чтобы читать всё за его интонацией, напряжением, дрожью и вздохами. Он слышит его, и внезапно всё обретает смысл, последние паззлы ложатся в картинку, и Уилл тает.

— Чёрт, Ганнибал… — Уилл тянется к нему, беря за руку и не чувствуя ответа. — Так в этом всё дело? Ты не злишься — ты напуган, и вряд ли можешь понять, в чём разница. Господи, для психиатра ты просто _ужасен_ в том, что касается чувств, — пальцы в его руке слегка дёргаются на это. — И да, мне жаль, что ты застрял тут со мной, потому что я ужасен в них почти так же, как и ты.  
Ганнибал апатично наблюдает за ним, оставляя без ответа его реплику, но Уилл знает, что прав, и знает, как всё исправить.  
— Да, смирись, я буду выходить из дома и жить своей жизнью, не спрашивая твоего разрешения на это. Но я буду возвращаться к тебе — каждый раз. И если за мной придёт ФБР, когда тебя не будет, ты узнаешь об этом, потому что я не позволю разлучить нас, не забрав пары жизней взамен. — Ганнибал отвечает без слов, просто переплетая их пальцы вместе, и Уилл продолжает: — Ты узнаешь, если им удастся забрать меня с собой. Ты узнаешь, потому что вся кухня будет залита красным, и я оставлю тебе кровавый след, чтобы ты смог найти и вызволить меня.  
Его собственный голос звучит дико, и в глазах плещется ярость. Он и не думал об этом, пока не сказал вслух. Но он знает, что это — правда. Ему не хочется никого убивать. Но если кто-то будет угрожать его новой жизни — он сделает это без промедления. И если он раньше не говорил об этом, это не значит, что он лжёт. Его пробирает дрожь от осознания.

Внезапно перед глазами Уилл видит себя: на кухне с трупом у ног. Всё вокруг в багряно-красном, и по его рукам стекает кровь. Уилл не уверен в том, кому принадлежит эта мысль — ему или Ганнибалу, ведь грань между ними теперь так зыбка — но знает, что его не должно так сильно волновать это видение. Он тяжело сглатывает и пытается сфокусироваться на настоящем, а не на внезапно вспыхнувшем воспоминании о залитом кровью обрыве и том взгляде Ганнибала, которым тот одарил его за секунду до падения. _Сосредоточься, Грэм. Ты можешь возбудиться как-нибудь потом, когда тебе не будет угрожать ссора с человеком, который хватается за нож каждый раз, когда ты ранишь его чувства._

Ганнибал пристально смотрит на него почти целую минуту, а затем медленно моргает пару раз, как кот. С него сходит напряжение, пока он рассматривает Уилла.  
— Да, я… пожалуй, переступил некоторые границы. Я уже начал привыкать к тому, что ты всегда ждёшь меня дома. Я беспокоился.  
 _Беспокоился_. Это просто Ганнибал Лектер, ужасающий кошмарных монстр из пары книг и страшноватых телевизионных фильмов, которые Уилл всё время отказывался смотреть, не может признать, что был _напуган_. Паника отступает, и Уилл едва заметно, горько улыбается.  
— Господи, я влюбился в эмоционального идиота. Так мы собираемся… Что?  
Выражение лица Ганнибала заставляет Уилла замолчать. Он знает что это. Это почти благоговение, будто Уилл был персональным божеством для Ганнибала, и это смущает. А кроме того, сейчас явно было не самое подходящее время для проявления подобных чувств.  
— Скажи это ещё раз, пожалуйста. Я хочу запомнить.  
— Ты эмоциональный идиот.  
— _Уилл_.  
Уилл снова прокручивает свои слова в голове.  
— А, ты об этом. Ты эмоциональный идиот, и я люблю тебя. Ты же знаешь это. Я говорил тебе и раньше.  
Наверняка сейчас в паузах между его предложениями Ганнибал мысленно возводит в своём бесконечном дворце памяти очередную комнату, целиком посвящённую Уиллу Грэму, признающемуся в любви. А часть про эмоциональный идиотизм, надо полагать, будет там выборочно отредактирована.  
— Ты говорил об этом в постели. И никогда вне. Я не был полностью уверен. Наверное, это и правда твой «эмоциональный идиотизм», — Ганнибал говорит скованно и вежливо, неуверенно, будто защищаясь. И это было бы мило, если бы Уилла не мучило желание успокоить его.  
Он мысленно чертыхается. Он не так часто говорил «Я люблю тебя» раньше и почему-то решил, что Ганнибал и так _знает_ это. То, что он оставил свою прошлую жизнь и имя и улетел к нему Аргентину должно было ясно выразить его чувства. Видимо, этого не достаточно.

Эмоциональный идиотизм, как он есть.

Уиллу кажется, что сейчас за него лучше всего скажет всё какой-нибудь жест, поэтому он придвигается ближе, сжимая пальцы Ганнибала в своих и приподнимая бровь.  
— А, то есть ты думал, что _настолько_ хорош, раз способен вытрахать из меня эмоции, которых я не испытываю?  
— Ты теперь выражаешь свои чувства довольно громко. И ты не первый, кто решил, что испытывает подобные эмоции под действием ударной волны окситоцина, который…  
— О, Боже, прекратите говорить как чёртов доктор, доктор Лектер, — Уилл точно знает, что делает; он размахивает этим обращением лишь в расчёте на определённую реакцию, и именно её он сейчас и получает. Ганнибал прищуривается и подходит к нему вплотную, и Уилл вдруг понимает, что у него всего двадцать секунд на то, чтобы сказать что-то осмысленное. — Я люблю тебя, идиотище. Я любил тебя ещё до того, как понял это. И я постараюсь напоминать тебе об этом почаще, не только когда я придавлен к матрасу. Что, однако, не означает, что я всегда буду у тебя на виду. Ты не можешь быть всем миром для меня, Ганнибал. Не всегда.  
Между ними не остаётся ничего, и в глазах Ганнибала такая тьма, что Уилл может запросто упасть в неё и никогда не найти выхода.  
— А сейчас?  
— Да. _Да_. Ты можешь быть всем для меня, — и Уилл подчиняется ему, позволяя наполовину подвести, наполовину подтолкнуть себя к гостиной — им сейчас не хватит терпения дойти до спальни.   
Уилл не уверен в том, что это что-то решит, как, впрочем, не уверен и в том, что его это волнует. Он забывает обо всём и притягивает Ганнибала ближе, растворяясь в нём и его мире.


	4. Chapter 4

_Восемь месяцев и две недели; Росарио_

Поскольку Уилл и сам прекрасно понимал, что до конца в причинах и последствиях своей ссоры они так и не разобрались, и знал, каким беспардонным манипулятором может быть Ганнибал, когда ему это нужно, то происходящее не должно бы так сильно его удивлять. Но у него всё равно перехватывает дыхание, и его сознанию требуется пара секунд, чтобы осмыслить то, что его глаза видят перед собой в качестве протягиваемого ему подарка.  
— Я думал, нам пока нельзя. «Как только мы решим, остаться здесь или уехать» — так ты сказал, разве нет?  
Полуотчитывая Ганнибала, Уилл берёт коробку из рук, мысленно уже составляя список того, что у них есть сейчас под рукой, а что им ещё нужно будет купить. У него давно не было в доме щенков.  
— Я передумал, поскольку мы, кажется, уже устроились здесь, — Ганнибал забирает у него картонную переноску с проделанными в ней дырочками для воздуха и добавляет: — Если ты против, то я отвезу их обратно, и кто-нибудь, я уверен, будет счастлив забрать их...

Он самодовольно усмехается, глядя на то, как Уилл цепляется за хлипкие стенки коробки, которая едва ли не дрожит в его руках, угрожая опрокинуться вверх дном.  
Да чёрта с два Уилл их отдаст кому-то. Это теперь _его_ щенки. Уиллу не особо много видно сквозь эти маленькие щёлочки для воздуха, но он знает, что не бросит их, и что они теперь заполнят ту часть его жизни, что зияла пустотой, о которой он и не позволял себе думать. Ну, то есть... конечно, его и Ганнибала жизни. Но по большей части всё-таки его.

Уилл опускается на пол и быстро открывает коробку, чтобы, наконец, рассмотреть, кого именно принёс ему Ганнибал.  
— Как ты вообще провернул такое? Ты украл их? Если ты украл их, то я напишу Фредди анонимное письмо, в котором всё о тебе расскажу, монстр.  
Их двое. Помесь лабрадоров, кажется. Об этому сложно судить, когда они такие маленькие и активные, неустанно пытающиеся выползти из коробки, подпрыгнуть и обнюхать его руки, исследовать свой новый дом. Мальчик и девочка. Им понадобятся лежаки, ошейники, поводки, игрушки, которые они могли бы жевать вместо мебели Ганнибала. И ему придётся как-то приспособить свой обычный рецепт собачьего корма под щенят. Впереди ещё столько дел.  
— Вообще-то в Росарио есть приюты, Уилл. Я бы, конечно, предпочёл, чтобы собаки были временным делом в нашей жизни, это было бы более практично, но эти двое, похоже, останутся с нами навсегда. Им нужно немного заботы и воспитания, но, как я предполагаю, ты будешь только рад обеспечить их этим.  
— Да, конечно... — Внезапная догадка осеняет Уилла, и он резко поднимает глаза на Ганнибала, отвлекаясь от девочки-щенка, обнюхивающей и облизывающей его ладонь. — Это всё из-за того, что было недавно? Довольно замысловатый способ держать меня при себе. Ты не можешь запереть меня дома, просто завалив по локти щенками.  
— Мои подарки часто преследуют несколько целей, — с готовностью подтверждает Ганнибал. — Это причина, по которой ты будешь рядом. Это также просьба о прощении. Но моей главной мотивацией было простое желание видеть тебя счастливым. Ты счастлив?

Уилл раздумывает над тем, чтобы обидеться, но снизу раздаётся слабый писк, и его щенки забираются друг на друга, и Уилл не может сдержать эмоций. Ему даже не нужно отвечать на этот вопрос — его широкая улыбка, из-за которой у него едва ли не болит всё лицо, делает это за него.

— Просто когда они сжуют пару твоих модных туфель — не обижайся, потому что это было твоей идеей. Тебе в приюте дали какие-нибудь вещи?  
Ганнибал приносит из машины самый необходимый минимум, и весь вечер они проводят, устраивая питомцев в гостевой спальне. У них всё равно никогда не будет гостей, так что эту комнату можно было с чистой совестью отдать щенкам. Уилл фыркает и ворчит по каждому поводу — из-за еды, дешёвых матрасов, ненадёжных ошейников — но в конце концов соглашается, что одну ночь с этим можно пережить, а с утра они просто съездят в магазин за всем необходимым.

Они радостно обсуждают имена. Ганнибал называет мальчика Кабалом. Уилл приятно удивляет его тем, что знает происхождение этого имени, а затем точно также выводит из себя, настаивая на том, чтобы девочку звали Софи. Ганнибал, похоже, верит во все эти буквальные и мифологические значения имён, но Уиллу кажется, что этот маленький комок шерсти с блестящими глазками выглядит как Софи. И он настойчиво отвергает любые другие варианты с более пафосным значением.

В конце концов щенки, накормленные и довольные, проведя обследование комнаты, в которой им предстоит провести первые пару дней, сваливаются на пол вместе от усталости и слишком сильных впечатлений. Уилл гладит пальцем их маленькие спящие головки и долго следит за их дыханием, за их полными от ужина животиками.  
Пока он сам наблюдает за щенками, Ганнибал со стороны наблюдает за ним. Они надолго замирают в таком положении, полностью довольные этой возможностью молчаливого созерцания. Уилл лениво раздумывает над тем, рисовал ли Ганнибал когда-нибудь собак, и как сильно он расстроится, осознав, что они не могут часами сидеть в одной позе для портрета.

Наконец Уилл отрывается от них — с хрустом в суставах и тихим стоном. Он слишком долго просидел на полу. Он протягивает руку и поднимает вместе с собой и Ганнибала, не отпуская до тех пор, пока тот не оказывается в его крепких объятиях.

— Спасибо. Они чудесны. Готовься, теперь мы будем ругаться по любому поводу — что им будет позволено, а что нет, и сколько твоих костюмов им можно будет испортить.  
Ганнибал глубоко вдыхает, зарывшись носом в его волосы, в своей жутковато-очаровательной манере, и Уиллу вдруг становится интересно, пахнет ли он собой снова сейчас, с собачьей шерстью на одежде. Но Ганнибал просто отвечает:  
— Воображаю. Но я не могу приносить тебе новых питомцев после каждой нашей ссоры из-за тех, которые уже живут с нами. Едва ли мы вытерпим такое. Нам следует найти другой способ решать наши проблемы.  
Уилл бросает на него взгляд, который, он точно знает, сводит Ганнибала с ума, и улыбается.  
— А мне понравился способ, которым мы решили всё в последний раз. Только поменьше кусайся в следующий раз. У меня до сих пор отметины остались, — ему кажется, что где-то под загаром Ганнибал краснеет сейчас. Уилл усмехается про себя, но оставляет это без внимания. — А сейчас я, вообще-то, был бы не прочь перекусить, потому что мы, похоже, ещё не ужинали сегодня. Ты не поможешь мне сообразить что-нибудь лёгкое, без полноценной сервировки и необязательных гарниров?  
Ганнибал приводит себя в порядок и, вздохнув, целует его.  
— Ты просто дикарь. Даже перекус может и должен быть подан правильно. Все чувства должны наслаждаться.

Они идут на кухню, споря о необходимости красиво подавать перекус и оставляя сопящих щенков позади. Уилл делает мысленную отметку проверить их позже. И научить Ганнибала готовить собачий корм. И убедить его в том, что собакам, их собакам, на самом деле всё равно, как им подают еду.


	5. Chapter 5

_Одиннадцать месяцев; Росарио_

Не то чтобы Уилл был сильно удивлён, увидев ответ на свой запрос. Таков ведь и был план изначально, это должно было свершиться, и он едва ли не силком тащил Молли к этому. Он ждал этого.  
И всё равно ему больно.  
Он сидит, уставившись в монитор ноутбука и почти выпав из реальности. Мелькает бессвязная мысль: а как раньше уехавшие за тридевять земель люди узнавали о разводе или аннулировании брака? Сарафанное радио? Письма с голубями? В наши дни узнать о том, что происходит в той жизни, от которой ты сбежал, гораздо проще. Хвала и проклятие интернету.

Ну вот и всё. Конец. На сайте это написано, конечно, заумным юридическим языком, но всё, похоже, сводится к тому, что «учитывая, что Уилл Грэм умудрился каким-то образом не явиться на слушания о собственном разводе, плюс к тому, каким херовым мужем он был, это решение кажется наиболее справедливым. Двигайся дальше в поисках своего счастья, Молли». И Уилл надеется, что она будет счастлива без него. Он хочет, чтобы она была счастлива.  
И всё равно что-то жжёт в глазах, и внезапно Уиллу хочется, очень хочется напиться. К счастью, в этой их жизни они не испытывают недостатка в хорошем алкоголе. Он немного улучшил свои навыки по смешиванию и подаче коктейлей, но сейчас ситуация требовала решительных мер, так что он сразу тянется к виски. Он опрокидывает в себя приличную порцию и думает налить в стакан ещё, но затем, пробормотав «Да к чёрту всё», просто забирает с собой всю бутылку.  
Он оставляет ноутбук включённым на столе, но садиться за него нет никакого желания. Зачем? Что нового он там узнает? Поэтому он просто плюхается на диван, получив на это короткий протест от Кабала, расположившегося на одной из подушек.  
— Ура, приятель, — Уилл приподнимает бутылку, салютуя ему, и делает ещё один приличный глоток. — Я официально разведён _заочно_. Можешь первым поздравить меня.  
Кабал поднимает мордочку на звук обращающегося к нему человеческого голоса, но затем снова укладывает её на лапки, быстро сообразив, что ни вкусняшек, ни игр в этот раз не предвидится.  
Уилл передёргивает плечами и, решив, что он ещё слишком трезв, раз может выговорить _«разведён заочно»_ , делает ещё пару глотков.

Он не замечает, как проходит остаток вечера. Он заливает свою боль жгучим и мягким виски, которое оставляет после себя лишь теплоту и печаль. _Молли_... Милая, строгая, забавная, находчивая Молли. Если кто-то и мог спасти Уилла от самого себя — то только она, и ей почти удалось это, она сделала для этого больше, чем кто-либо мог подумать. Ей просто не повезло, потому что она решила спасти того, кто в глубине души не искал спасения.  
Он пытался сказать ей, какой ужас её ожидает, но она поняла его угрозы как что-то совсем тривиальное. Плохие воспоминания о семейной жизни, неприятная бывшая, проблемы с общением, ПТСР из-за работы — она приняла всё с распростёртыми объятиями, а он так и не понял, как объяснить ей, что это — совсем не то, о чём он хотел предупредить. Как сказать, что _в моём сердце — дыра от другого, и её ничем не заполнишь, ни работой, ни выпивкой, ни собаками, ни изматывающими упражнениями. Но ты, Молли... О, ты могла бы склеить эту дыру, заполнить её собой. Ты почти подходишь под её формы — настолько, что можно даже не обращать внимания на остающиеся по краям щели. Но сквозь них будет дуть холодный ветер, и ты поймёшь, не знаю как, но поймёшь, что в моём сердце есть места, которых ты даже не касалась. И мы можем прожить так вместе долго. Может, даже всю жизнь. И мне этого будет достаточно, потому что я люблю тебя, правда, безумно люблю, и готов отдать всё, что у меня есть. Но ты должна знать, на что подписываешься. Ты должна знать, насколько сломан я внутри и насколько я — уже давно не я, и что часть меня мне уже не принадлежит._

Он хотел сказать ей об этом, правда. И не единожды. Но не находил ни удачного времени, ни подходящих слов, и притвориться, что всего этого нет, было так легко. И их мир, который они построили на хрупком фундаменте его осколков, был так _прекрасен_ — даже более, чем следовало бы. А теперь он превратился… в ничто. В закрытое дело. В пару строк на веб-сайте.

Уилл не плачет. Должен бы, и в его глазах что-то жжёт, но слёз нет. Он просто сидит, пьёт, вспоминает и теряет счёт времени, и к тому моменту, как до него доносится звук открываемой входной двери, он уже прилично пьян. Надо встать или хотя бы крикнуть «Привет», но его разум затуманен и едва соображает, а тело отказывается подчиняться. Наверное, это должно как-то беспокоить его, учитывая, как много виски ему потребовалось, чтобы напиться, и как мало осталось на донышке бутылки, но «беспокойство» тоже отказывает в работе сейчас.  
Так что он просто сидит на диване, не чувствуя ни тепла, ни веса Кабала, перевалившегося через его ногу. Уилл залпом почти допивает остатки виски и ждёт Ганнибала.  
И тот вскоре появляется. Он входит в комнату, источая радостное наслаждение от возможности, наконец, побыть в домашней обстановке, однако, оглядевшись, останавливается, и его настроение тут же меняется. И Уилл вполне может понять почему: в этом виноваты пустая бутылка, тяжёлый запах спирта, почти как на винокуренном заводе, и его стеклянные, блестящие от непролитых слёз глаза. Ну и видок у него, должно быть. Наверное, Уилл должен что-то сказать? Объяснить? Сделать? Но ему удаётся лишь приподнять ладонь и бессвязно пробормотать имя Ганнибала.

Глаза Ганнибала едва заметно расширяются, и он тут же оказывается рядом, забирая из рук Уилла бутылку под его вялые протесты.  
— _Хватит_ , Уилл. Это уже перебор.  
Ганнибал отставляет бутылку подальше и быстро осматривает его, касаясь лба, заглядывая в глаза и сжимая за плечи, и Уилл не может понять зачем: то ли проверяя, не отравился ли он алкоголем, то ли просто желая убедиться, что он всё ещё здесь, с ним.  
— Я норм. Не надо… вот этого… — он едва может связать слова. — Этого всего.  
— Чего именно? — Ганнибал спокоен, но что-то движется под холодной поверхностью его ледяной маски. Угроза? Беспокойство? Злость? Уилл не мог сказать наверняка. Его умение читать эмоции Ганнибала сейчас тоже не работает. — Скажи, чего именно не надо. Или наоборот, надо. Просто скажи что-нибудь, поговори со мной.  
— Не надо вот этого доктора, — о, целое предложение. Прогресс. Уилл собирает все свои способности думать, едва не кося глазами от усилия, и выдаёт ещё пару предложений: — Разговор нужен тебе, чтобы убедиться, что я не собираюсь отрубаться. Но я в порядке. Мне просто нужно было… — и здесь слова снова покидают его. А что и вправду ему нужно было? Что он рассчитывал найти на дне бутылки? Может, забвение. Прощение. Что-то. — Поздравь меня, — его язык путается на «поздравь», но он не обращает на это внимания, — я теперь разведён.  
Ганнибал смотрит на него отсутствующим взглядом пару секунд, а затем просто говорит:  
— Я знаю. Я видел пару дней назад.  
Кажется, его немного успокоило то, что Уилл ещё способен говорить целыми предложениями.  
— Ты знал. И ничего не сказал мне? — Уилл, наверное, зол сейчас — по ту сторону выстроенной с помощью виски стены, что стояла теперь между ним и его чувствами. Но если он и зол, то это лишь эхо настоящей злости, лишь намёк на неё. Ему хорошо на этой стороне, где все чувства притуплены и едва достигают его.  
— Я не думал, что это так важно, — Ганнибал отвечает отрывисто и сухо. Уилл всё ещё не может понять, о чём тот думает и что чувствует, но что-то точно не так. Это, наверное, боль, или злость, или смятение. Что-то такое, за что Уилл потом обязательно будет чувствовать раскаяние, когда протрезвеет. — Ты знал, что это должно было случиться, рано или поздно. Последняя формальность.  
— Я не знал, что от этого будет так больно.

И в этот момент по тому, как словно от удара вздрагивает Ганнибал, как боль пробегает по его лицу, Уилл понимает, что он только что обидел и его. Допустил ошибку. Снова. Такую большую, что её невозможно не почувствовать даже сквозь алкогольный туман.  
Уилл трёт лицо и пытается собрать пропитанные виски мысли воедино.  
— Я не имел в виду… Блядь. Извини, — он не уверен на все сто процентов в том, что знает, кому или за что он извиняется, но знает, что непременно должен это сделать. — Я едва могу соображать.  
Ганнибал смотрит на него почти равнодушно, но в уголках его глаз есть что-то, за что Уилл никак не может уцепиться.  
— Очевидно, — Ганнибал прикрывает глаза на несколько долгих секунд, а затем вдруг начинает хлопотать вокруг него: — Ты, наверное, и не обедал? — Уилл только качает головой. — Тогда сначала душ, а затем обед. Потому что если ты хочешь поговорить о своей бывшей жене, — Уиллу кажется, он уловил едва заметное ударение на _«бывшей»_ , — то либо ты недостаточно трезв, либо я недостаточно пьян. Давай, поднимайся.

Он едва ли не тащит его до душа, так как сам Уилл почти не способен на нормальные движения сейчас. Но Ганнибал, похоже, не настолько уж и зол, потому что когда Уилл тянет его за рубашку, он лишь вздыхает, стаскивает с себя одежду, раздев перед этим самого Уилла, и забирается вместе с ним в душ. Ганнибал помогает ему стоять ровно, пока обжигающе горячая вода не начинает рассеивать туман в его голове. Но стоит тяжёлым каплям коснуться его лица, словно напоминая о том, как нужно плакать, как Уилл внезапно срывается прямо там, под душем, всхлипывая и дрожа всем телом, обнажённый и слишком пьяный или слишком трезвый, и Ганнибал держит его в своих руках как самое дорогое и любимое существо. И Уилл не чувствует никаких дыр в их душах, их сердца соединяются идеально ровно, сливаясь в единое целое.

После душа он чувствует растерянность и опустошение. И ему хочется забыть обо всём и просто довериться потоку, несущему его дальше.

Он послушно следует за Ганнибалом на кухню, ощущая себя одним из их щенков, и позволяет усадить себя за стол с чашкой кофе и тем, что по меркам Ганнибала едва сойдёт за закуску. Ганнибал всегда такой Ганнибал — даже тарелка с нарезкой сыра, фруктами и салями выглядит у него красиво. И аппетитно. Уилл внезапно чувствует голод.  
Ганнибал задумчиво наблюдает за ним, а затем тихо и с затаённой болью спрашивает:  
— Ты жалеешь об этом?  
У Уилла совсем нет сил. Вообще никаких. Но он должен ответить, честно и прямо, пусть даже он едва может что-то чувствовать сейчас, почти превратившись в сплошной комок нервов.  
— Нет. Я давно принял это решение. И готов принять его снова.  
— Ты ещё можешь изменить его.  
— Но я не хочу. И не могу, даже если бы и хотел. Мы — единое целое, помнишь? И теперь это ощущается ещё сильнее. Я просто… — он вздыхает и пытается сосредоточиться. — Мне кажется, я просто начал уже забывать, кем я был. Так проще. Но и больнее, когда я вспоминаю об этом.

Какое-то время они сидят тихо, Уилл затуманенным взглядом смотрит в свою чашку, будто может найти там нужные слова.  
В конце концов он говорит:  
— Когда-нибудь и эти воспоминания перестанут болеть. Затянутся очередным шрамом.  
Ганнибал смотрит на него обессиленно. В его планы на сегодняшний вечер явно не входило склеивание разбитого горем сердца своего возлюбленного, страдающего из-за бывшей жены. Уиллу не в чем обвинить его, и его совсем не удивляет, что он слышит в ответ:  
— Я бы убил её, если бы это могло стереть её из твоей памяти.  
Они уже говорили об этом и раньше, разве что только не настолько прямо. Так что это уже проторённая дорожка. Поэтому Уилл лишь кивает.  
— Знаю. Но ты знаешь, что это не поможет.  
— Знаю.

И, кажется, им больше нечего сказать. Уилл всё ещё выжат эмоционально, и он рад, когда Ганнибал молча убирает за ним со стола, ведёт его за собой в спальню, хотя ещё довольно рано, ложится с ним, накрывая их одеялом, и просто держит его в своих объятиях.

Уилл едва держится на границе сознания из-за затуманивающей усталости, печали и остатков виски в его организме. Он слышит, как Ганнибал шепчет что-то мягко и успокаивающе в темноту. Позже, через пару минут или часов, Уилл собирается с силами и говорит: «Извини». Под этим словом скрывается почти полдюжины разных причин, но он знает, что Ганнибал поймёт каждую.  
— Ты весь, Уилл, — раздаётся позади него, тёплое дыхание в шею шевелит тонкие волоски, вызывая мурашки. — Ты нужен мне весь.  
Уилл слышит невысказанное продолжение: _Ты весь — даже со своим горем. Даже если я не понимаю его причин. Каждой своей частичкой ты принадлежишь мне. Ты весь — мой._ И на это нечего возразить, да и не хочется.

Он спит и не спит, дрейфуя на поверхности сознания, пока, в конце концов, на него не находит нормальный сон без сновидений.

С утра у него ужасное похмелье — он едва ли может припомнить хуже — но он чувствует приятную пустоту и странное умиротворение.  
Они осторожничают друг с другом целый день, не обсуждая ничего серьёзнее, чем последние проказы собак или меню на ужин. Слишком всё хрупко, тонко и болезненно. После ужина Ганнибал располагается на диване, чтобы почитать, и Софи засыпает у его ног. Уилл наблюдает за ними из дверного проёма. Они выглядят умиротворённо. В их атмосфере хочется раствориться.

Уилл устраивается рядом, сворачиваясь около Ганнибала и едва касаясь головой его ноги. Он просто лежит рядом, вдыхает и выдыхает с закрытыми глазами, не в силах заниматься чем-то серьёзным сейчас. Спустя пару минут на его голове оказывается чужая ладонь, легко поглаживающая сначала его волосы, затем шею, и потом, наконец, она опускается на его плечо. Ганнибал продолжает читать, а Уилл продолжает дышать рядом с ним, и весь вечер проходит именно так — в ожидании, когда их боль, одна на двоих, затянется в шрам и превратится в воспоминание.


	6. Chapter 6

_Один год; Росарио_

Пару месяцев назад они уже спорили на тему того, когда устраивать годовщину. Ганнибал настаивал на том, что они должны считать от даты смерти Фрэнсиса Долархайда. Уилл так же рьяно убеждал его в том, что, да, _технически_ эту дату с некоторыми оговорками можно принять, но он бы предпочёл, чтобы юбилеи их отношений не были связаны с днём, когда кого-то подстрелили, проткнули ножом, убили или почти утопили. И ещё ему бы не хотелось, чтобы эта дата совпала с очередным раундом заголовков в стиле «Где же они сейчас?» на TattleCrime, под которыми собираются все предполагаемые фотографии Уилла и Ганнибала за весь прошедший год после их исчезновения.  
Тот спор Уилл выиграл — спустя год жизни с Ганнибалом он хорошо усвоил, когда стоит сдаться, а когда надавить посильнее, если желание выиграть ну очень велико, — и они пришли к согласию, что годовщина будет отмечаться в день, когда Уилл прилетел в Аргентину.

Уилл чувствовал себя неуверенно — это их первая годовщина, но они всё ещё стоят на тонком льду после того ужасного нервного срыва, случившегося с ним две недели назад. Им обоим всё ещё немного больно от произошедшего, и они оба осторожничают. Наверное, лучше бы просто опустить всю эту тему «юбилея» вообще.

И всё же… Целый год вместе. Это хороший повод. К тому же, Уилл был уверен, у Ганнибала никогда не было годовщин. Не было достойного человека, который смог бы дожить до этого. Уилл не особо интересовался предыдущими отношениями Ганнибала — он начинал ревновать от одной мысли о других; да и, наверное, чем меньше деталей он будет знать, тем будет лучше для всех — но это знал точно.

Поэтому ему хотелось что-нибудь сделать. Заказать подарок, например. Уилл обдумывает и отвергает множество вариантов, и в конце концов решает не заморачиваться. Он заезжает к портному Ганнибала и, после долгих тыканий пальцем, пантомимы и перевода между его школьным испанским и хорошим, но слишком экзотическим по произношению английским портного, наконец, договаривается с ним о пошиве нового костюма. Облегчённый, менее броский, по сравнению с тем, что носит сейчас Ганнибал в качестве защитного окраса, но в его любимой палитре, и из его любимой ткани и его любимого кроя.  
Ганнибал в честь их праздника, конечно, планирует пышное пиршество, поэтому, когда наступает день их годовщины, с утра пораньше отправляется на кухню работать. Уилл не мешает ему и исчезает наверху, принимая душ, бреясь и одеваясь.

Он стоит посреди ванной комнаты, полотенце обёрнуто вокруг бёдер, пар клубится вокруг него, вкусно пахнет из открытой бутылочки с лосьоном после бритья (на которой нет никаких корабликов), пока его самого уносит воспоминаниями в тот день, когда он впервые намеренно наряжался для встречи с Ганнибалом. Для первого сеанса после его освобождения из клиники. Он тогда думал совсем о другом соблазнении. Ну или, по крайней мере, в этом он убеждал себя тогда. Даже оглядываясь назад сейчас и уже зная, в какую сторону всё пойдёт, Уилл никогда не мог точно указать, когда именно они неизбежно свернули не на ту дорожку. Он бросил все попытки понять.  
Он прекращает сушить и пытаться привести в порядок свои абсолютно непослушные сейчас волосы и направляется обратно в спальню, аккуратно одеваясь. Свои носки и бельё — и новый костюм Ганнибала. Новая рубашка Ганнибала, брюки, пиджак, галстук. Они большеваты и плохо на нём сидят, но в этом весь смысл. Уилл подворачивает рукава, чтобы они не свисали с его запястий и не раздражали его, и подходит к зеркалу, пытаясь снова сделать что-то с волосами.

Интересно, отнесёт ли Ганнибал этот костюм в химчистку перед тем, как надеть, или будет носить его так, наслаждаясь едва заметным запахом Уилла? Уилл никак не мог понять, откуда у того этот маленький пунктик на его запах, но никогда не упускал возможности воспользоваться этим. Он снова смотрит на своё отражение в зеркале. Какой дурацкий вид. Хотя, справедливости ради, долго он так ходить не будет.

Уилл направляется на кухню, где, вполне ожидаемо, вокруг Ганнибала уже вьются в надежде урвать какой-нибудь лакомый кусочек Софи и Кабал. Ганнибал обчищает какие-то травы — Уиллу нравится наблюдать за ним, за бликами, отсветами и уверенными взмахами его ножа, за его полной поглощённостью процессом, за его точными и минимальными движениями.  
Наконец Ганнибал поднимает глаза и улыбается, завидев его, а затем, приглядевшись, хмурится.  
— Это Рубен пошил? Как он небрежен, этот костюм совершенно на тебе не сидит. Подойди-ка сюда, — он откладывает нож в сторону и тянется к полотенцу, чтобы вытереть руки, подзывая Уилла к себе.  
— Нет, подойди ты, — Уилл не станет рисковать, чтобы ненароком не запачкать новый костюм Ганнибала на кухне. Ему хочется немного поиграть. И, если уж быть совсем честным, у него всегда перехватывало дыхание в те моменты, когда Ганнибал беспрекословно подчинялся ему, приходя по первому зову. Как будто кормишь тигра с рук. У Уилла немного учащается пульс — от одного только вида Ганнибала, пересекающего комнату и приближающегося к нему. Даже несмотря на то, что тот всё ещё хмурится, даже несмотря на то, что между ними ещё слышно стучит отголосками боль.  
Уилл ждёт, пока Ганнибал не оказывается совсем рядом, протягивая руку к пиджаку, а затем говорит:  
— С годовщиной. Это для тебя. Тебе должно быть в самый раз. Рубен по-прежнему внимателен, как и всегда.  
Ганнибал перестаёт хмуриться, и его губы изгибаются в лёгкой усмешке.  
— Какое облегчение. Я уж думал, мне придётся искать нового портного. Но скажи мне на милость, почему на тебе мой костюм? Мне казалось, у тебя и самого целый шкаф прекрасной одежды, которую ты совсем не носишь.  
— Ну, я подумал, что ты захочешь развернуть свой подарок сам, — Уилл отступает, всего на шаг, наслаждаясь тем, как Ганнибал, словно охотник, синхронно делает шаг вперёд. — Хотел убедиться, что тебе понравится.

Ганнибал вцепляется в лацкан пиджака, глубоко вдыхает запах Уилла, проверяет швы, облизывает губы — он разрывается между тщательным осмотром костюма и самого Уилла. Какой он предсказуемый, Боже. Уилл не может удержаться от смеха. Как странно; услышав свой голос, он вдруг понимает, что уже давно не смеялся. Но сейчас ему так хорошо. Как будто между ними больше нет напряжения. Уилл делает ещё один шаг назад, наблюдая за тем, как Ганнибал следует за ним едва ли не бессознательно.

Ганнибал оглядывается на разделочную доску на тумбе и вяло протестует:  
— Я, вообще-то, занят ужином...  
— Вернёшься к нему позже. У тебя там что-то горит или прямо не может потерпеть полчаса?  
Ганнибал поворачивается к нему с улыбкой и спрашивает:  
— Полчаса?  
— Или десять минут. Или час. Это твой подарок, так что тебе решать, как медленно или как быстро его разворачивать.  
Ганнибал сдаётся, и Уилл победно смеётся. И чувствует себя ещё лучше.  
Они убирают подальше всё, до чего могут дотянуться собаки, выключают плиту с кипящей на ней кастрюлей и оставляют кухню, перемещаясь в спальню.

Может, они и не решили всех проблем между собой, но этот голод, эту жажду прикосновений не унять ничем.

В конце концов Ганнибал решает сделать это медленно. Он методично раздевает Уилла, дотрагиваясь пальцами до кожи лишь когда это необходимо для того, чтобы снять с него что-то, как будто до самого Уилла ему нет совершенно никакого дела. Он останавливается, чтобы осмотреть каждый предмет своего нового костюма и прокомментировать его качество, швы, ткань и цвет. Под протесты Уилла Ганнибал спокойно объясняет (почти спокойно — его голос периодически едва заметно срывается в конце фраз), что ему нужно время, чтобы по достоинству оценить свой подарок. Затем он аккуратно складывает одежду. Раздевается, со слишком рьяной помощью жадно скользящих по его телу рук Уилла, благодарит его за подарок лёгким поцелуем и отворачивается, как будто собираясь примерить свой новый костюм.  
На этот раз сдаётся Уилл, с хриплым «Даже не думай» притягивающий Ганнибала обратно на себя. Он откидывается назад, не выпуская Ганнибала, и окончательно теряет себя в соприкосновении их тел, их ртов, их вздохов с тихим _«никакой больше одежды, твою мать, просто заткнись уже, Ганнибал, Господи, я клянусь, на следующий год я подарю тебе самую безвкусную сувенирную футболку, которую только смогу найти, если ты сейчас же не вернёшься сюда»_ , и к тому времени, как они заканчивают с этим, они оба слишком потные и растрёпанные, чтобы даже думать о примерке нового костюма.

Только когда дыхание и спокойствие возвращаются к ним, Ганнибал поднимает голову с того места, где она покоилась прямо над сердцем Уилла, и спрашивает:  
— На следующий год?  
Уилл слышит скрытый за этим вопрос и кивает, решая не говорить об этом прямо. Его пальцы лениво чертят линии по спине Ганнибала, успокаивая его, восстанавливая разбитое доверие.  
— Обещаю найти тебе самую безвкусную футболку. Ты возненавидишь её, клянусь. А на послеследующий год будет какая-нибудь гавайская кружка. И с каждым годом будет всё хуже и хуже. Надеюсь, тебе понравился этот костюм, потому что лучше него ты ничего не получишь. И это ты ещё не знаешь, что я подарю тебе на десятую годовщину. Ты определённо возненавидишь эту вещь.

Уилл чувствует, как последние остатки напряжения растворяются под его пальцами, и Ганнибал расслабляется в ответ, услышав его обещание, завёрнутое в угрозу самых ужасных подарков. Какое-то время после они отдыхают вдвоём, без лишних и ненужных слов. Наконец Ганнибал, поцеловав его снова, сладко и медленно, удовлетворённо, уходит в ванную привести себя в порядок и затем возвращается на оставленную ими кухню. Уилл, ленивый и довольный, ещё какое-то время просто валяется в их кровати, а затем спускается к Ганнибалу.

Ужин, хоть и слегка припозднившийся, прекрасен. И еды слишком, слишком много для них двоих, даже с учётом того, что Ганнибал стаскивает кусочки со своей тарелки, протягивая их Софи под столом. Уилл делает вид, что не замечает этого; его чересчур веселит то, как сильно Ганнибал привязался к ней и как легко он готов нарушить все свои правила ради того, чтобы побаловать её. Уилл делает мысленную заметку после ужина побаловать немного и Кабала, чтобы восполнить несправедливость этого фаворитизма.  
Позже, когда тарелки уже вымыты и ночь опускается на город, Уилл растягивается на диване с бокалом вина, прислонившись к Ганнибалу, который пытается что-то читать. Он не слишком-то продвигается в этом, отвлекаясь то на Уилла, устроившегося на его плече, то на Софи и Кабала, борющихся друг с другом на полу рядом, — сгусток неуклюжих щенячьих лап и неуёмной энергии. Но Ганнибал всё равно героически пытается что-то понять из своей книги.

Уилл какое-то время просто отдыхает рядом, сытый и довольный, окружённый всем, что ему нужно, а затем дёргает Ганнибала за рукав, привлекая его внимание.  
И, как только тот поворачивается к нему, спрашивает:  
— Ты счастлив?  
Ганнибал обдумывает ответ и нынешнее положение дел, а затем коротко отвечает:  
— Невыносимо.  
Он возвращается к своей книге, и Уиллу хочется снова отвлечь его, только чтобы оказаться в центре его внимания, но в этом сейчас нет необходимости. У них есть время. Он может спросить снова завтра или послезавтра. И в любой день последующего года, если ему захочется и удача будет на их стороне.


	7. Chapter 7

_Один год, шесть месяцев; Росарио_

Последние две недели Ганнибал был чем-то обеспокоен. Хотя вряд ли, конечно, кто-то мог это заметить. «Обеспокоен» в стиле Ганнибала — это то периодическое постукивание пальцами, то покашливание, то лёгкая отрешённость во взгляде. Но Уилл замечает все эти детали. Он замечает — и ему это не нравится.  
Прошедшие месяцы были наполнены спокойствием и счастьем, новая жизнь в бегах шла своим чередом. Уиллу нравилось это затишье; может, когда-нибудь, лет, наверное, через пятнадцать-двадцать, оно ему и надоест, но в ближайшее время вряд ли.  
Ганнибал обеспокоен — и это не сулит ничего хорошего. Если бы Уилл знал, что так тревожит его, то, наверное, зарычал и набросился на этот предмет, как делают его псы.  
Уилл пытается выждать, дать Ганнибалу время или разобраться с этим самостоятельно, или рассказать, наконец, о чём он столько времени думает. Но спустя две недели ничего не происходит, и Уилл начинает терять терпение. Он бы предпочёл, конечно, обсудить всё тихо и спокойно в подходящий для этого момент, но он же Уилл и не особо одарён навыками тонкого социального взаимодействия, поэтому в конце концов просто взрывается, когда они едут в машине и Ганнибал в очередной раз едва не пропускает нужный им поворот:  
— Да что с тобой такое, а?  
Ганнибал бросает на него короткий взгляд, а затем возвращает внимание к дороге, едва заметно вздохнув от раздражения.  
— Иногда я скучаю по тем дням, когда ты не был таким экспертом в чтении моих мыслей.  
— Поздно спохватился. С тобой что-то происходит в последнее время. Ты сводишь меня с ума.  
— Я раздумывал над тем, стоит ли спросить твоего мнения относительно кое-чего. Но я не могу представить, как ты отреагируешь.

Уиллу очень хочется свернуться на своём сидении и стать невидимым, чтобы не слышать того, о чём Ганнибал намеревается его спросить. Слишком многого не хотел он слышать. Но он сам спросил. _Решил сыграть — готовься расплачиваться._

— Это можно узнать только одним способом. Продолжай.  
Ганнибал колеблется, решая, стоит ли поднимать такую тему по пути домой, но затем, видимо, склоняется к тому, чтобы просто плыть по течению их разговора, в какие бы тёмные места их не занесло.  
— Быть может, ты знаешь, что я всё ещё слежу за жизнью людей из нашего прошлого. Мне думается, ты тоже занимаешься этим.  
— Иногда. В последнее время не особо, — Уилл прекратил следить после того, как узнал о разводе. Он доверяет Ганнибалу в том, что касается их безопасности, а в остальном… чем меньше он держится за своё прошлое — тем лучше. Поэтому он понятия не имеет, к чему всё это и что он пропустил.  
— Недавно я узнал, что скоро за пределы США собирается выехать одна наша общая знакомая. Доктор Дю Морье.  
— _Беделия_.

Уиллу не нравится внезапная горечь, которую он слышит в своём голосе. Это наверняка заметно по его лицу, но Ганнибал, слава Богу, смотрит сейчас на дорогу, а не на него. Они не обсуждали Беделию или её жизнь с Ганнибалом в Италии. Уилл предпочитает не думать об этом. Ему не хочется признавать, что он всё ещё ужасно ревнует. Он смог простить Ганнибала за то, что тот оставил его в луже собственной крови, но его прощение не распространяется на женщину, с которой тот сбежал. Это нечестно, да, но он ничего не может с собой поделать. Жёны Синей бороды плохо уживаются вместе.  
— Я не следил за ней. Не думаю, что она обрадуется мне.  
— Да и мне тоже, — Ганнибал всё ещё чутко следит за его реакцией, но, похоже, эта тема веселит его. Он наверняка смог учуять ревность Уилла и теперь был раздражающе счастлив от этого. — Но я задолжал ей визит. Меня держат обещания. Я не ставил их на первое место и не стал бы рисковать нашей жизнью, возвращаясь на территорию Джека. Но раз уж она решила, что ей больше не нужна американская защита, то для меня открываются некоторые возможности, — Ганнибал замолкает на какое-то время, видимо, ожидая ответа, и когда его не следует, продолжает: — Я просто долго размышлял над тем, что ты подумаешь об этих возможностях.  
Уилл молчит, глядя за окно на скользящий мимо пейзаж; его пальцы крепко сжаты. Он вслушивается в мерное дыхание спящего под его кожей монстра — тот беспокойно шевелится, но, пока ещё, не просыпается. Похоже, эта жажда в нём ещё спит. Ну или она ещё так слаба, что её пока можно контролировать.  
В конце концов Уилл говорит:  
— А если я скажу «нет»?  
— Тогда на этом всё обсуждение закончится. Наши обстоятельства изменились. Мои новые обещания перевешивают старые.  
— Тебе будет сильно сложно отказаться от этого? — Уилл всё ещё сидит, напряжённо уставившись в окно. Они никогда серьёзно не обсуждали эту тему лично. Как же легко было говорить об этом по телефону. Когда всё это было лишь абстракцией.  
— Это будет не так просто, как мне бы хотелось. Я скучаю по своим старым привычкам, если ты спрашиваешь об этом, — он говорит об этом так спокойно, господи, и как у него это получается? — Но если ты всё ещё не хочешь, чтобы я этого делал — я не стану. И ты уходишь от ответа.  
— Я не ухожу от ответа, я его обдумываю, — и да, он и правда обдумывает его. Ему не хочется инстинктивно сказать _«Оставь Беделию в покое, не вороши прошлое, не подвергай себя беспричинной опасности, останься со мной»_. Он должен бы хотеть именно этого, но нет. Одна часть его хочет сказать: _«Делай, что нравится, я не буду ограничивать тебя»_ , а другая задаётся вопросом: _«И почему, скажите мне на милость, Беделии единственной удалось выйти из всего этого целой и невредимой?»_.  
Ему не нужно смотреть на Ганнибала, чтобы услышать лёгкую улыбку в его голосе.  
— Многообещающе. Тогда обдумай его. У тебя на это есть две недели. Этого времени хватит на то, чтобы всё обдумать и составить план.

Остаток пути проходит в молчании. Они не поднимают эту тему до самой ночи, когда Ганнибал уже устроился в постели, а Уилл возвращается в спальню, уложив щенков. Он осторожно закрывает за собой дверь. Это едва ли не единственное правило, которое Ганнибал не нарушает даже ради Софи: никаких собак в их спальне.  
Уилл опирается спиной на дверь и рассматривает Ганнибала в свете лампы. В их доме. В его доме. Он почти на всё согласен ради Ганнибала. Пожалуй, и на это он тоже может согласиться. В качестве исключения.  
Он уговаривает себя в том, что его решение — это милосердие, а не чрезмерная жестокость. И он почти верит себе.

Он раздевается нарочито медленно, чтобы дать себе время передумать. Он не поднимает глаз, не желая знать, смотрит ли на него Ганнибал. А затем проскальзывает под простыни, через всю их широкую кровать, и устраивается под рукой Ганнибала, прямо над его сердцем.

Уилл лежит так какое-то время, расслабившись от ощущения соприкосновения с кожей Ганнибала и чёткого, метрономического стука его сердца. Помолчав, Уилл говорит ему:  
— Не убивай её, — Ганнибал вздёргивает бровь в знак вопроса, но молчит, чувствуя, что Уилл ещё не сказал всего. Уилл же глубоко вздыхает и продолжает до того, как смог бы передумать. — Если тебе нужна месть, я не буду мешать. Но никаких убийств. Она останется жива. Травмирована, если ты этого хочешь, но жива. И никаких деталей при мне.  
Ганнибал вздыхает и сжимает его крепче в объятиях, раздумывая над его предложением, прежде чем дать свой ответ.  
— Если ты так хочешь… Она останется жива. Но твой вариант не милосерднее моего. Она до конца своих дней будет ждать моего возвращения, — его голос становится ниже и немного шероховатым, когда он добавляет: — Жестокий мальчик.  
— Ага, — отвечает Уилл, даже не подумав, но в его голове крутится мысль _«Ну, она знала, на что соглашалась, уезжая с тобой. Но я хочу, чтобы она осталась жива»_. Интересно, скажут ли о нём то же самое когда-нибудь. Наверное, многие так и говорят, но его это нисколько не волнует, хотя, вроде, и должно. Да, может, он жесток, пусть уже и не «мальчик». Но это Ганнибал сделал его таким, найдя эту жестокость где-то в глубинах его сознания и вытащив её на поверхность, и Уилл устал сопротивляться.  
Уилл оставляет без внимания это обвинение, в котором больше привязанности, чем чего-то ещё.  
— Ты сделаешь, что задумал, а затем быстро уберёшься оттуда. Если у тебя не будет шанса сделать всё чисто — не делай этого вообще. Ты будешь осторожен. И ты вернёшься домой, ко мне.  
— Обязательно.  
Уиллу нужно сказать это ещё раз, подчеркнуть, насколько это важно для него.  
— Ты вернёшься _домой_ , Ганнибал.  
— Обещаю. Я вернусь. Ты даже не успеешь соскучиться.  
Уилл снова наклоняет голову, прижимаясь ухом к сердцу Ганнибала, которое размеренно стучит, ни на секунду не сбившись с ритма и не убыстрив бега от обсуждения судьбы Беделии Дю Морье — как будто они говорили о планах на завтрашний ужин или подбрасывали монетку. Интересно, как сейчас звучит его собственное сердце? Были ли Ганнибал с Беделией так же спокойны, когда обсуждали его, пока он сам валялся на больничной койке, сходя с ума от боли и потерь, а они занимались тем, чем они там занимались во Флоренции?  
— И после этого с Беделией будет покончено. Ты не вернёшься туда больше, так что попытайся сделать всё сейчас. Если тебя поймают — я приду за тобой. Я вытащу тебя, куда бы они тебя не упрятали, а после задушу собственноручно. Это бессмысленный риск, и ты это знаешь.  
Ганнибал немного отодвигается, чтобы заглянуть в его глаза.  
— Но ты не собираешься останавливать меня?  
Уилл качает головой, немного испуганный собственной реакцией, и отводит глаза, чего не делал уже очень давно.  
— Очевидно же, что нет. Когда ты уедешь?  
— Через две недели. Я не задержусь там. Всего пара дней. Ты мог бы поехать со мной. Я был бы этому рад.  
— _Нет_ , — отказ вылетает, быть может, чересчур резко. Но Уилл не хочет видеть их вместе. — Я останусь тут.  
Ганнибал осторожно водит круги по его плечу и смотрит на него так, будто перед ним было какое-то таинственное и редчайшее существо. Но вслух он говорит лишь это:  
— В таком случае могу я позвонить тебе? Когда буду в отъезде. Услышать твой голос в разлуке было бы большим наслаждением.  
Уилл молча кивает и прижимается ближе. Они всё обсудили, и теперь можно было просто посидеть рядом, едва дыша и двигаясь в унисон.

Позже, когда они засыпают, Ганнибал сворачивается вокруг него и обнимает ещё сильнее, чем обычно. Он обещает ему Луну и звёзды, и Землю, и всё, что между. Шепчет о своей любви и благодарности на всех известных и не известных Уиллу языках.  
Уилл слушает, впитывая каждое слово в стоящей вокруг тишине, и думает, смог бы Ганнибал и правда удержать свои желания в узде, если бы Уилл попросил об этом? Он вспоминает о Ганнибале, покрытом чужой кровью под лунным светом, о его звериной грации и свирепости. Уилл лежит в темноте и едва не стонет от боли, душевной и физической, и когда наконец проваливается в сон, там его уже ждёт Дракон.  
Когда Уилл просыпается посреди ночи, ему требуется пара мгновений, чтобы осознать, что кровь у него во рту принадлежит ему самому, а не Долархайду. Он тянется к Ганнибалу, и любые протесты того относительно слишком раннего пробуждения растворяются, когда он чувствует медный привкус крови Уилла на своих губах. Они едва успевают проснуться и обменяться парой слов, и Уилл кончает так сильно в безжалостной хватке Ганнибала, что забывает своё имя, и имя Ганнибала, и уж точно забывает о Драконе и Беделии. Он засыпает почти сразу, и после этого в его сны никто не приходит.


	8. Chapter 8

_Один год, семь месяцев; Росарио_

Ганнибал уезжает вечером в пятницу, с двумя чемоданами в багажнике. Для короткой поездки многовато, и Уилл намеренно не спрашивает, что Ганнибал взял с собой. Или куда направляется. Уиллу не хочется этого знать ровно до того момента, когда их машина исчезает из поля зрения, а он не остаётся один — с уже остывающим вкусом губ Ганнибала на своих и желанием броситься вслед и молить его. Но о чём собирается он молить его? Остаться или взять его с собой?  
Уилл не знает, да и поздно уже решать это, поэтому он просто подзывает Софи и Кабала к себе и закрывает дверь, на ходу обдумывая, чем занять себя.

Остаток первого дня он проводит в делах. Он что-то чинит, что-то слушает, не опасаясь, что может отвлечь Ганнибала от работы, что-то пытается объяснить собакам, что-то готовит себе на ужин. Ему каким-то образом удалось отговорить Ганнибала от идеи наготовить ему на неделю вперёд с уверением, что как-то же он выживал в прошлом и вполне способен прокормить себя сам, не получив цингу и расстройство пищеварения.  
И в общем всё идёт очень даже неплохо, пока в полночь Уилл не обнаруживает себя лежащим без сна в огромной пустой кровати. Он вертится и ворочается какое-то время, а затем уходит в гостевую спальню, где растягивается на кровати вместе с Софи и Кабалом. Если он не сможет уснуть, то хотя бы будет окружён теплом и бескорыстной любовью пыхтящих во сне собак, которые так напоминают ему о ночах в Вулф Трэпе. Он беспокойно дремлет до самого рассвета, неизменно вызывая тихие протесты от своих соседей по кровати каждый раз, когда, просыпаясь, неосознанно пытается найти ладонью того, кого здесь нет.

На следующий день он спускает на воду лодку и отчаливает до самого вечера. Он недолго рыбачит, но по большей части просто рассекает волны, дрейфуя, и отчаянно пытается отключить ту часть своего разума, которая отвечает за мыслительный процесс. Он правда старается и с головой уходит в ветер, воду и солнце.  
Его мысли возвращаются к Ганнибалу и Беделии снова и снова, и он едва успевает остановить себя в очередной раз, когда это происходит. В памяти мелькают фотографии жизни Ганнибала и Беделии во Флоренции, откопанные журналистами во время суда. Все эти их приёмы и лекции — та размеренная жизнь представителей высшего общества, которую они вели как доктор и миссис Фелл. Это настолько отличается от того уединения, в котором живут теперь Ганнибал с Уиллом; они редко появляются на мероприятиях, их дом просторный и уютный, но совсем не изобилующий предметами искусства, которые когда-то каждый день окружали Ганнибала и Беделию.  
Если бы он был смелее, он бы поинтересовался у Ганнибала, скучает ли тот по прежнему темпу жизни. Он бы поинтересовался, как долго Ганнибал следил за Беделией и почему. Он бы пустился по кругу от жалости до ненависти к самому себе, о которых он уже успел забыть после встречи с Молли. Это было бы так легко, и Ганнибал, конечно, тут же вернулся бы домой, чтобы опять застать его в катастрофическом состоянии — и нет, вот этого Уилл уже не мог вынести. Поэтому, когда течение реки перестаёт отвлекать его от ненужных мыслей, он поворачивает домой.

Уилл не звонит Ганнибалу; он не знает, чем именно тот занят и не хочет прерывать его своим звонком в неподходящий момент. Но когда его телефон оживает, Уилл поднимает трубку на первом же гудке, и какое-то неприятное чувство, сжимавшее его грудь весь день, растворяется, стоит ему услышать голос Ганнибала. Он как будто снова вернулся в Мэн, в те дни, когда его только выписали из больницы, когда они начинали понемногу привыкать к разговорам друг с другом.  
— Привет. Пожалуйста, скажи мне, что это не единственный позволенный тебе по закону звонок из тюрьмы.  
Ганнибал тепло смеётся в трубку, и Уилл понемногу расслабляется.  
— Не будь таким пессимистом, Уилл. Я довольно хорош в том, что делаю, если ты не забыл.  
— Ты давно уже не практиковался и не настолько уж хорош, как ты думаешь. Тебя ведь поймали.  
— Я сдался сам, дорогой мой. Это не одно и то же, — с довольной усмешкой отмечает Ганнибал, и он крайне редко называет Уилла этими ласкательными кличками (это просто не нужно, потому что он и так буквально светится от обожания каждый раз, когда Уилл смотрит на него; так что это немного нелепо). Его голос звучит так легкомысленно — конечно, по меркам самого Ганнибала. И Уилл понимает без вопросов, что тот отлично проводит время в своей поездке, и ему совсем не хочется знать, что в себя включает это времяпрепровождение.  
Уилл откидывается назад, на спинку дивана, и смотрит, не мигая, в потолок, прежде чем собраться с мыслями для ответа.  
— Софи скучает по тебе. Она жалуется целый день.  
— Передай ей, что я люблю её и надеюсь приехать домой к завтрашнему вечеру, ну или, самое позднее, в понедельник.  
— Я передам. Просто чтобы ты знал: мы с Кабалом не скучаем по тебе совсем. Но мне приятно слышать тебя. Как в старые времена, — Уиллу кажется, что он слышит шум воды и стук стекла, как будто Ганнибал моет посуду. Нет, ему совсем, совсем не хочется ничего знать.  
— Да, ты прав. Но сейчас даже лучше. Мне нравится мысль о том, что ты там, дома, ждёшь меня, — Ганнибал говорит это так мягко, что Уилл буквально чувствует его голос всем своим телом.  
— Ну это если тебе повезёт. Тебе стоит поторопиться, пока я не начну сходить с ума и не отправлюсь на разведку. Со мной может случиться что угодно — и совершенно некому будет за мной приглядеть.  
Ганнибал неясно хмыкает — похоже, его там отвлекает что-то. Или кто-то. Уиллу кажется, будто он слышит глухой стук на фоне.  
— Я постараюсь. Прости, я боюсь, мне нужно будет сейчас положить трубку. Я позвоню тебе утром и скажу точно, когда меня ждать, хорошо?  
— Да, я уже понял. Будь осторожен. И возвращайся домой, — он не собирался говорить что-то ещё, но теперь, когда он был практически уверен, что Беделия была где-то совсем рядом, удержаться было невозможно. — Скажи, что любишь меня.  
Ганнибал усмехается в ответ и цокает в неодобрении, как будто знает, что именно побудило Уилла сказать это вслух. Знает, что Уилл хотел, чтобы Беделия услышала эти слова. Но всё равно повинуется, как и всегда. Он отвечает чуть громче, чем нужно:  
— Я беспредельно обожаю тебя. И страшно скучаю. И если ты хочешь, я мог бы рассказать тебе сейчас, как именно я намерен доказать всю свою преданность, когда вернусь домой.  
Уилл краснеет и закатывает глаза, хоть Ганнибал и не может этого видеть.  
— Не переигрывай, — он, конечно, был бы не против свести разговор в эту сторону, но вот Беделии большего знать точно не нужно. — Возвращайся лучше завтра домой и расскажи мне всё сам. Я люблю тебя. Доброй ночи.

Ещё одну ночь Уилл проводит в комнате для гостей, под покрывалом из собак, но спит гораздо лучше. Его будит звонок Ганнибала поздним утром. Они обмениваются парой фраз, но голос Ганнибала по-прежнему звучит весело и расслабленно. Ганнибал говорит, что будет дома уже вечером, если ничего не случится. После этого Уилл позволяет себе подремать ещё какое-то время, а затем просыпается окончательно и выбирается из-под раскинутых лап Кабала.  
День тянется медленно, но Уилл честно пытается заставить его двигаться быстрее, пока уже глубоким вечером Софи и Кабал не начинают подпрыгивать и кружить вокруг двери, сигнализируя «мы слышим машину нашего человека», и ему не приходится утихомиривать их тявканье.

Ганнибал возвращается к ним почти таким же, каким он уезжал, лишь немного выдавая своим внешним видом то, где он был и что делал. Уиллу кажется, что он может различить определённую, совсем едва заметную расслабленность в его движениях. Напряжение последних дней, незаметное для самого Уилла, вдруг рассеивается. Голод удовлетворён и усыплён. Уилл чувствует, как что-то сжимается в животе, когда он понимает, что это удовлетворение пришло не из-за него. Он сглатывает эту мысль и целует Ганнибала в знак приветствия, позволяет крепко обнять себя, позволяет себе усмирить гордость и вцепиться в Ганнибала в ответ.

Ганнибал почти сразу направляется в душ, и Уилл следует за ним, не спрашивая разрешения, нетерпеливо раздеваясь и оставляя одежду разбросанной на полу. Он тщательно осматривает Ганнибала, пока вода льётся на них, и что-то ищет — он не уверен, что именно. Какой-нибудь знак того, что изменилось всё или не изменилось ничего.  
Но находит он лишь колотую рану на руке. Две маленьких точки, будто укус вампира.  
Ганнибал поводит плечами и говорит:  
— Вилка для устриц. Не о чем беспокоиться.  
Уилл смотрит на рану и отвечает:  
— Заткнись. Не хочу ни о чём знать.  
Он проводит языком по этой отметине, желая почувствовать и насладиться вкусом крови, и усмехается, услышав приглушённое шипение в ответ на его действия, а затем целует Ганнибала так горячо, чтобы тот забыл даже о мысли о том, чтобы что-то рассказать ему.  
Он вспенивает шампунь и ополаскивает волосы Ганнибала, тщательно смывая с него всё и проверяя, нет ли других ран. А затем Уилл прижимает его к кафельной стене и не отпускает, пока у них не заканчивается горячая вода и Ганнибал не начинает молить его остановиться, пока сам Уилл не забывает о том, где был его любовник и что он там делал.

Позже, уже в их кровати, рядом с Ганнибалом, Уилл засыпает легко и крепко. Ему снится бесконечное падение, и море под ним отступает так же быстро, как он летит к нему. Он всё падает и падает, ветер свистит в его ушах целую вечность, и Ганнибала нет рядом. Он невыносимо одинок.


	9. Chapter 9

_Один год, девять месяцев; Росарио_

Сложно найти время для серьёзных разговоров. С утра у них слишком сонно-лениво-обнимательное настроение, чтобы обсуждать что-то важное. После обеда Уилл слишком доволен и нетрезв или слишком занят попытками соблазнить Ганнибала, или и то, и другое одновременно. Вечер вроде и подходит, но либо Ганнибал занят в это время клиентами в городе, либо Уилл весь день поглощён мыслями о том, как начать этот разговор. Отвлечь Ганнибала от чтения? Поговорить об этом за ланчем? Попытаться обсудить серьёзные вещи во время прогулки с собаками, прерываясь на бесконечные броски палочки?

Наверняка есть подходящее время для такого разговора, Уиллу просто нужно хорошенько поразмыслить.

Но вместо этого он так долго сводит себя с ума всеми этими мыслями, что в конце концов просто выпаливает их все одним тёплым вечером, когда они с Ганнибалом после ужина выходят на балкон с вином. Ганнибал смотрит на окружающий их пейзаж и говорит что-то о том, как ему нравится жить здесь с Уиллом, на что Уилл нелепо и быстро отвечает:  
— Мне тоже здесь нравится, но давай уедем куда-нибудь.  
Прямо так, одной скомканной мыслью, без паузы. Уилл ставит бокал на столик и прячет лицо в ладонях, вздыхая:  
— Хуже я бы и не сказал, правда?  
Он решает поднять взгляд на Ганнибала, и тот выглядит невозмутимо, но в его голосе слышится едва заметное довольство от того, что Уилл просто говорит с ним.  
— Вероятно, как раз ты смог бы хуже и без лишних усилий. Как долго тебя посещают такие мысли?  
— С некоторых пор. — _С тех пор, как ты встретился с Беделией. С тех пор, как я не могу перестать думать о том, зачем я тебя туда отправил и какие воспоминания это разбередило. С тех пор, как я стал волноваться о том, что ты оставил след и Джек уже идёт за тобой прямо сюда._ Уилл не говорит этого вслух. Ганнибал ведь наверняка и сам всё это понял по тому, как плохо теперь Уилл спал, как одержимо вдруг стал искать в интернете любые признаки того, что охота за ними вновь была открыта. — Мы можем и не уезжать. Я знаю, это будет тяжело. Работа, собаки и поиск нового жилья.  
— Но ты хочешь уехать.  
— Не прямо сейчас. Но да. Мы можем уехать?  
— Тебе так скучно здесь?

Уилл тянется к своему бокалу снова, отпивает и только после этого смотрит Ганнибалу в глаза.  
— Вопросом на вопрос. Мы как будто снова на терапии.  
Ганнибал просто ждёт. Уилл, конечно, тоже сейчас напоминает прежнего себя, уходя от ответа, но они оба знают, что Ганнибал способен переждать его в четырёх случаях из пяти. В конце концов Уилл сломается, они оба это понимают.  
— Не скучно. Просто страшно. Если это вообще имеет какой-то смысл. Я боюсь, что это спокойствие не продлится вечно, — последнюю часть он тихо бормочет себе под нос в надежде, что Ганнибал не услышит его.  
Но тот, естественно, всё слышит, будь прокляты его нечеловечески острые чувства.  
— Так ты просто хочешь сбежать от своих страхов? Форсировать изменения в нашей жизни до того, как они настигнут нас сами по себе.  
Уилл сверлит его тяжёлым взглядом и не испытывает никаких мук совести по этому поводу. Иногда он думает о том, что из всего самого нелепого и неожиданного, что случалось с ним в жизни, самым худшим, даже хуже, чем все предательства, убийства и тюремное заключение, был простой факт того, что он без памяти влюблён в психиатра.  
— Я клянусь, твою мать, Ганнибал, если ты психоанализируешь меня сейчас, то сегодня ты спишь на диване. Давай просто забудем о том, что я сказал. Всё хорошо. Просто прекрасно.

Ганнибал просто, чёрт побери, _смотрит_ на него — так, как и всегда, как смотрел всё чаще с того момента, когда Уилл отпустил его расплатиться по счетам с Беделией — а затем тянется к его руке и накрывает её своей тёплой ладонью.  
— Я выразился недостаточно ясно. Конечно, мы можем уехать. Я всегда говорил тебе, что мы можем уехать в любой момент, когда бы ты ни пожелал. С нашей стороны было бы разумно менять иногда обстановку. Я сбегу с тобой, когда бы ты ни попросил, но я хотел бы знать, от чего именно мы бежим.

 _Психиатр_. Вот не мог Уилл влюбиться в какого-нибудь симпатичного и кровожадного владельца зоомагазина, а? Уилл глубоко вздыхает, пытаясь успокоиться. Ганнибал задаёт справедливый вопрос, который заслуживает ответа. Пусть даже это и похоже на разговор с психиатром.

— От меня, я полагаю. От Джека. От неизбежности того момента, когда я перестану быть тебе интересен, — он пытается сделать вид, что это шутка. Хотя это совсем не похоже на шутку.  
Наступает долгая, невыносимая пауза, а затем Ганнибал говорит:  
— Три года.  
И это тоже не шутка.  
Уилл ждёт, затаив дыхание от напряжения.  
— Каждый день похож на предыдущий, рутина которых прерывается лишь порциями унижений и посещениями адвокатов или субъектов, подобных Фредерику Чилтону. Бóльшую часть этих дней я провёл в своих воспоминаниях. Я помню множество прекрасных мест и людей. Произведений искусства в музеях и созданных мною из крови и костей. И ты думаешь, именно там я проводил своё время?  
Уилл борется с внезапно сильным желанием свернуться в кресле и качает головой, но не может заставить себя поднять взгляд.  
— Не знаю. Наверное, да. У тебя там было много времени.  
— Его и правда было много. Тысяча ночей, и только я сам мог развлекать себя историями, как Шахерезада. Часть этого времени я и правда проводил, бродя меж своих любимых скульптур и самых светлых воспоминаний детства. Но чаще всего я был рядом с тобой.

Уиллу хочется спросить, что это были за воспоминания, но если он узнает, то наверняка тут же рассыплется в пыль и умрёт от осознания того, как чудовищно долго отвергал Ганнибала. Уилл сидит, уставившись в свой стакан немигающим взглядом, будто это поможет ему закончить беседу, которую он даже не намеревался поднимать сегодня.  
— Я пытался не возвращаться к тебе в своих воспоминаниях. Думал, что это не самое лучшее решение. Но ты продолжал приходить.  
— Ну конечно я приходил, — и Ганнибал не издевается, он просто констатирует факт. Потому что это правда. Они — одно целое в своих воспоминаниях, как и везде, где они соприкасаются. — Я хотел сказать, что никогда мне не было скучно с тобой в моих воспоминаниях. И я определённо ещё больше очарован тем, что вижу перед собой в реальности. Ты можешь быть каким угодно, но только не скучным — даже если очень постараешься, — Ганнибал останавливается, а затем продолжает в более лёгком тоне, вероятно почувствовав, что Уилл не в состоянии справится с нахлынувшими эмоциями и вести беседу. — Но я могу быть очарован тобой и в любом другом месте, какое бы ты ни выбрал. Если у тебя нет ничего на уме, могу я предложить перенести нашу новую жизнь за океан?  
Океан — это хорошо, и Уилл хватается за возможность сменить тему.  
— Как вариант. Что-то конкретнее?  
— Думаю, можно будет неплохо устроиться во Франции. Мне бы хотелось сначала показать тебе Париж, если ты позволишь. А затем мы могли бы подыскать более уединённое место.

Уилл обдумывает предложение. Он когда-то неплохо говорил по-французски; что-то уже подзабыл, конечно, и его произношение больше напоминает каджунский диалект, но это всё вернётся с практикой. Во Франции он будет более независим. А Ганнибал будет рад снова оказаться в окрестностях Парижа. Там будут нормальные зимы, и Софи с Кабалом смогут порезвиться в снегу.  
Такое уединение его вполне устраивает. Когда между тобой настоящим и тобой прошлым целый океан, всякое желание оглянуться назад рассеивается, как туман. Тут нечего и думать.

— Звучит прекрасно. Когда мы можем уехать?  
— Мне ещё не приходилось путешествовать с собаками; нужно узнать, как устроить это наилучшим для всех нас образом. И ещё нужны новые документы, если мы не хотим оставить никаких зацепок для Джека. Так что где-то через месяц или два. Ты сможешь подождать или тебе нужно покинуть наш дом прямо сейчас?  
Уилл молча качает головой. Ему нравится их жизнь здесь, ему нравится их дом. Он так далеко зашёл, чтобы обрести всё это. В конце концов он находит в себе силы сказать:  
— Нет. Я вообще-то думал предложить купить этот дом, чтобы можно было вернуться когда-нибудь. Но это не самое разумное решение, конечно. Слишком много следов.  
Ганнибал кивает в таком же неохотном согласии.  
— Да, ты прав. Но тебе, похоже, нравится принимать не самые разумные решения.  
Это так соблазнительно. Но Уилл качает головой более уверенно.  
— Это не стоит того риска, на который мы себя обрекаем. Но, может, ты сделаешь пару зарисовок? Перед отъездом. Мы бы повесили их в новом доме.  
Ганнибал улыбается его просьбе.  
— А я думал, только я стал сентиментальным.  
Уиллу кажется, что он краснеет. Удивительно, что он вообще ещё может краснеть. В его-то возрасте. После всего, что с ним было. Из-за Ганнибала Лектера. Хорошо, что вечерняя мгла скроет это. Уилл пытается придать своему голосу серьёзность, что, конечно, у него совсем не получается:  
— Ты дурно на меня влияешь.  
— Если этим я помогаю тебе решиться высказать свои мысли вслух, то я только рад такому влиянию. И я рад тебе, Уилл.  
Он всё ещё чувствует лёгкую волну дрожи, когда Ганнибал говорит, как он рад ему. И это тоже удивительно. И тем не менее.

Уилл молча наблюдает за Ганнибалом, который поднимается со своего места и собирает их опустошённые бокалы, а затем наклоняется к нему, оставляя нежное обещание поцелуя на его губах.  
— Я пойду, закончу с посудой и уложу собак. Можешь пока остаться тут. Завтра начнём составлять план.  
Ганнибал оставляет раздвижную дверь открытой, и Уилл вслушивается в тихие звуки, доносящиеся изнутри — музыка, звон посуды, цокот вертящихся вокруг Ганнибала на кухне собак. Звуки их дома. И они буду с ним, где бы они не осели, потому что теперь любое место будет для него домом.  
Он ещё долго сидит на балконе, наблюдая за звёздами, согреваемый любовью и благодарностью. За согласие уехать. За собак. За всё.

Он обещает себе, что возьмёт с собой только эти чувства, оставив все сомнения и боль.


	10. Chapter 10

_Два года, один месяц; Париж_

Уилл вертит в руке найденным сборником стихотворений, демонстрируя его зашедшему в комнату Ганнибалу, и тот снисходит по крайней мере до того, чтобы сделать вид, что ему хоть немного стыдно. Ну совсем чуть-чуть. Он останавливает вопросы Уилла поднятой ладонью.  
— В свою защиту скажу, что если кто-то проберётся так глубоко и обнаружит эту книгу, то наше алиби к тому моменту и так уже будет испорчено.  
Уилл пытается (безуспешно, впрочем) не улыбаться. Это ещё один пункт в списке того, что «не должно так веселить, но, чёрт побери, как же это смешно, потому что его жизнь теперь совершенно непохожа на жизнь нормальных людей».  
— Нет, ладно, но _подписанная_ копия? «Для доктора Фелла»?  
— Это была полностью его идея. Он как-то ужинал у нас. Наверное, таково было его представление о подходящем подарке для принимающего его хозяина.

Ганнибал пересекает комнату и усаживается на диван с бокалом вина в руке. Потому что, само собой, в их временных апартаментах в Париже есть роскошный набор бокалов для любого случая. Обогрев комнат стоит на минимуме, но для качественного стекла оно и не нужно. Не удивительно, что Ганнибалу так нравится этот город.

Уиллу тоже здесь нравится; он чувствует себя более свободным, вне преследующей тени собственных страхов, что зародила в нём Беделия, вне поле зрения тех, кто мог бы ещё охотиться на них. Жизнь Ганнибала в Аргентине приняла его, как морская пучина, окружив со всех сторон; но теперь они создавали новую жизнь с нуля, и Уилл даже не осознавал, как сильно нуждался в этой возможности начать всё заново, пока не получил её.

Он скептически рассматривает книгу, которую по-прежнему держит в руках.  
— Он, похоже, был высокого мнения о своих талантах. И как тебе его стихи? Хоть сколько-нибудь хороши?  
— Они не ужасны — но и выдающимися их не назовёшь. Надо полагать, продажи заметно возросли после его смерти.  
— Преждевременные и драматичные кончины имеют свойство влиять на это, да, — Уилл ведёт пальцем по тиснёным буквам на обложке: «Песни мира. Энтони Диммонд». Он помнит это имя из полицейских отчётов. Он помнит глянцевые фотографии его изогнутой, свежей плоти, непристойно и прекрасно выставленной напоказ. — Так он, получается, принёс тебе подарок, а ты убил его?  
— Не совсем. И не из-за подаренных стихотворений, — Ганнибал замолкает. Даёт Уиллу шанс оставить эту тему. Но Уиллу не нужен этот шанс.

В Энтони Диммонде нет никакой угрозы, которую он обычно чувствовал при упоминании Беделии. С Диммондом покончено, никаких несдержанных обещаний. Да и к тому же Диммонд был частью их вновь обретённой связи. Диммонд — и то послание, которое Ганнибал сотворил из него.

Уиллу иногда кажется, что такая мысль о полном отсутствии угрозы в подобных разговорах есть угроза сама по себе. Он пытается вспомнить, что сделал бы пару лет назад, когда только-только переехал к Ганнибалу: спросил бы он о том, что произошло, или предпочёл не знать этого? Наверное, тогда бы он не решился.

Уилл поднимается на ноги, отвлекаясь от полуразобранных коробок и той книги, ради которой он, собственно, туда и полез. Он подсаживается к Ганнибалу, устраиваясь под его рукой и заставляя переместить бокал в другую.  
— Получается, он ужинал у тебя не один раз, так?  
— Дважды. В первый раз это было что-то типа проверки.  
— И как? Успешно?  
— Не слишком.  
Уилл выдыхает и прижимается ближе.  
— Расскажи мне.  
Ганнибал тихо смеётся ему в волосы, но подчиняется.  
— Мы познакомились случайно на приёме. Я искал там совершенно другого человека по причинам, которые я оставлю полностью на твоё великолепное воображение. Мы обменялись буквально парой фраз. Когда мы встретились во второй раз, опять-таки тоже случайно, я жил под другим именем.  
— Неловко было, наверное.  
— Действительно. Но если быть совсем уж честным, его преждевременная кончина была неизбежной, стоило только нашим дорогам пересечься. Он так напоминал и не напоминал мне тебя. И вынести это было невозможно.

Уилл сознательно игнорирует тот факт, что он, вероятно, в это же самое время ещё лежал на больничной койке, с трудом сдерживая стоны боли от натягивающейся при каждом движении едва заживающей ране на животе. Он не пытается вспомнить, ненавидел ли он в тот конкретный день Ганнибала или любил. Его чувства тогда были весьма противоречивы.

Вместо этого он разворачивается к Ганнибалу — их поцелуй нежен и сладок, как патока, — а затем мягко журит его:  
— Если ты привык убивать любого распускающего язык чудака, встреченного тобой на приёме, любовь моя, то я просто удивляюсь тому, как тебя не поймали раньше.  
— Но у него был весьма очаровательный язычок, прямо как у тебя. Хотя дело было, конечно, не в этом. Может, в колорите. Или в определённой готовности ясно обозначить своё презрение к окружающим. Почти все гости на том приёме наводили тоску, сами того не подозревая. Такая вот была вечеринка.  
Ганнибал произносит последнюю фразу с определённым ударением и усмешкой, по которой Уилл догадывается, что это какая-то непонятная ему шутка, но решает не уточнять.  
— Я просто хочу сказать, что «Он так похож на тебя» — это ужасная причина для убийства.  
— Возможно, моё решение тогда было импульсивно, — бокал опускается на столик, и Ганнибал затаскивает Уилла к себе на колени, заставляя обхватить свои бёдра ногами. Хотя не то чтобы Уилла прямо нужно было затаскивать — он и сам был не против такого поворота.

Они снова целуются, прикасаются друг к другу осторожно, но с некоторым намёком на продолжение, а затем Уилл отстраняется и качает головой, не слушая чужих протестов.  
— Ты рассказывал мне историю. Закончи её.  
Ганнибал обжигает его обиженным взглядом сквозь падающие на его глаза волосы и ворчит:  
— Ты просто ужасен, — но, тем не менее, продолжает: — Мне кажется, я остановился на том, как собирался пригласить его на ужин. Тогда-то он и принёс мне эту книгу, которую ты нашёл. Обстоятельства сложились так, что мне пришлось отпустить его целым и невредимым, предварительно пригласив на лекцию, которая планировалась через пару дней. Но что-то мне подсказывает, что на саму лекцию он не обращал никакого внимания.  
После он одновременно и поддержал моё выступление под чужим именем, и дал понять, тем не менее, что всё знает.  
До шантажа так и не дошло, но я предполагаю, рано или поздно всё повернуло бы в эту сторону. Он хотел, чтобы я прогнулся, хотел использовать в своих целях.

Уилл закрывает глаза и даёт волю воображению, представляя себе тот момент, когда Ганнибал решил направить слова Диммонда против него самого, прогнуть его в своих собственных целях. Чтобы дать Уиллу знать о себе. По позвоночнику Уилла пробегает дрожь, и внезапно не так уже важно, чем всё в итоге закончилось.

Он слегка изгибается, прижимаясь к бедру Ганнибала, словно напоминая, в каком они сейчас положении, хотя тот, очевидно, об этом вовсе не забывал. Уилл раздумывает над тем, стоит ли говорить, что Ганнибал готов прогнуться ради него (и только ради него), но это ведь и так ясно.  
А ещё ясно то, что Ганнибал тоже думает именно об этом.  
— Так вот откуда ты почерпнул эту идею.  
— Вдохновение приходит оттуда, откуда его меньше всего ждёшь, — его тон лёгок, а вот хватка на бёдрах Уилла — не очень. — В лекционном зале было слишком много людей, поэтому я снова пригласил его на ужин, чтобы решить этот вопрос. Дальше первой смены блюд он не прошёл.  
Уилл пытается отыскать в памяти причину смерти Диммонда и понимает, что ему это не удаётся. Он так и не смог этого понять в тот момент, когда увидел его тело — слишком много было повреждений — а затем его затянул кошмар, созданный руками Мэйсона Вёрджера. Наверняка все самые неприглядные подробности можно отыскать в книгах Чилтона, но Уиллу как-то совсем не хочется открывать их.  
— Как?  
— Травма от удара тупым предметом. Не слишком элегантно, но эффективно. Пришлось импровизировать. Его голова была не нужна для моего произведения.  
— Для твоего _послания_. Ты писал мне.  
— Ты ужасный эгоист, — в голосе Ганнибала чувствуется жёсткость и нежность одновременно, и Уилл до сих пор не понял, как ему удаётся их совмещать. — Да, я писал тебе. И ты пришёл на мой зов.

Память Уилла не настолько точна, как у Ганнибала, он не может воспроизводить в уме все мельчайшие детали увиденного с непревзойдённой точностью. Но у него отличная память на эмоции, и он помнит, как протягивал руку к раздробленному телу Диммонда, к этому сочащемуся кровью сердцу Ганнибала, сияние которого в свете капеллы он может представить так же реально, как и любую другую деталь, замеченную им на фотографиях с места преступления.

Интересно, успокоила бы Диммонда мысль о том, что его кончина также стала прекрасным стихотворением, пусть предназначенным лишь для одного человека и прочитанным только им и призраком мёртвой девушки в его голове? Наверное, не особо.

— Это было прекрасно, Ганнибал. Конечно я пришёл. Разве мог я устоять против такого?

И никто не вспоминает, что пришёл он тогда, вооружённый остро-заточенным прощением. Это в прошлом. Все остроты были оставлены в морской пене.  
Он поддаётся Ганнибалу, целуя его и отдавая всё своё дыхание, и свои стоны, и своё прощение, хотя оно теперь им не нужно. Перед его глазами всё ещё стоит красная изогнутая плоть Диммонда, и это видение не должно так сочетаться с той чувственностью, что наполняет сейчас всё его тело.

Но оно сочетается. И это _прекрасно_.


	11. Chapter 11

_Два года, три месяца; Париж_

Один месяц в Париже растягивается на два и уже угрожает перерасти в три. Ганнибал настоял на том, что им нужен нормальный «медовый месяц». На это Уилл с издевательской усмешкой напомнил, что они решили быть Томасом и Натаном Дрейком, женатой парой, без всяких на то причин и оснований — у них ведь не было ни нормальной свадьбы, ни даже какого-нибудь праздника — но они оба не особо сильно спорили по этому поводу. Уилл почти даже не скрывает своего довольства, когда Ганнибал (всё чаще и чаще) называет его своим мужем при официантах, продавцах и других людях, которые задерживаются около них достаточно долго для того, чтобы Ганнибал успел найти предлог.

Уилл знает, что такое семейная жизнь, и теперь он снова чувствует себя в семье, пусть законно так и не оформленной. Ганнибала вообще мало заботила всякая законность, кроме тех редких моментов, когда ему требовалось от неё ускользнуть, а Уилл, со своей стороны, был вынужден признать, что, сменив второй поддельный паспорт, начинаешь меньше задумываться над всей этой правильностью.

Так что сейчас они просто наслаждаются отдыхом в Париже, часами гуляя с Софи и Кабалом по улочкам этого города, который, к большой радости Уилла, оказался вполне дружелюбен к собакам. Ганнибал водит Уилла по своим любимым местам, а потом они бродят по городу вместе, создавая общие воспоминания. Часами они обсуждают, каким будет их дом, который они обязательно выберут, как только смогут оторваться от красоты Парижа. Они соглашаются друг с другом в том, что им нужно что-то за чертой города, но не слишком отдалённое.

Они обсуждают, какой будет их жизнь, и строят планы: Ганнибал собирается теперь торговать книгами вместо антиквариата, а Уилл раздумывает над тем, сможет ли он заняться преподаванием или репетиторством, учитывая, что с французским у него явно лучше, чем с испанским.

Они проектируют в воображении свои будущие дома, которые почему-то каждый раз состоят на одну половину из кухни, а на другую — из места для собак; они спорят, можно ли заставить взрослую собаку жить под чужим именем и повторяют свои выдуманные биографии и истории из ненастоящего прошлого так долго, пока в конце концов у них не получается рассказывать их в полной гармонии друг с другом.

Вместе они создают замысел своей новой жизни.

Среди этих обсуждений нет только одной темы, к мыслям о которой Уилл почему-то продолжает возвращаться, как будто это шатающийся зуб или новый синяк. Он всё вспоминает о том сытом довольстве, которое излучал Ганнибал после своего возвращения от Беделии. Они ведь сейчас так далеки от тех, кто мог бы их искать; и даже поток репортажей о «мужьях-убийцах» на страницах журнала Фредди начинает иссякать. Меньше пристального внимания — больше новых возможностей. Уилл пытается вспомнить, не мог ли он ненароком попросить Ганнибала прекратить убивать вообще или тот сам это как-то предложил, не спрашивая напрямую, но в голову ничего не приходит. Зато он помнит Ганнибала рядом с собой на краю обрыва: лунный свет, кровь, единственный момент настоящей жизни перед падением. Но это слишком опасная тема, которой он не хочет касаться до тех пор, пока не будет уверен в том, что именно хочет сказать. Поэтому сейчас этот вопрос он надёжно хранит у своего сердца.

Он позволяет Ганнибалу немного излишеств в наполнении их гардероба под новый климат, запротестовав лишь когда тот пытался обрядить его во что-то уж слишком кричащее. Сам Ганнибал, в свою очередь, не говорит ни слова против того, что Уилл вечно что-то мастерит в их маленькой квартире. Они вообще стали лучше в нахождении так называемых «компромиссов».

Хотя некоторые правила всё же остаются в силе, поэтому когда Уилл, всё ещё занятый готовкой очередной порции собачьего корма, замечает вошедшего на кухню Ганнибала, то лишь грозно машет на него лопаточкой:  
— Только не стой над душой, а. Я вымою твою драгоценную кухню, когда всё закончу.

Ганнибал весьма педантичен на кухне, он может и готовить, и убираться одновременно, используя при этом только то, что ему нужно в данный момент. Уилл же хватается за все находящиеся в зоне его доступа миски и ножи сразу, оставляя после себя катастрофический беспорядок, который приходится убирать позже. Иногда Уилл замечает, как Ганнибал, наблюдая за его действиями на кухне, едва заметно напрягается, собирая всю свою волю в кулак, чтобы не броситься убирать всё. Наверное, думает Уилл, это всё-таки справедливо, учитывая, сколько усилий приходится прилагать ему самому, чтобы не подпортить немного его _mise-en-place_ шутки ради.

Ганнибал останавливается на безопасном от угрожающей лопаточки расстоянии, показывая, что пришёл с миром, и отводит глаза в сторону от беспорядка, устроенного Уиллом на их маленькой арендованной кухне, которая никогда не предназначалась для приготовления собачьей еды.  
— Я и не собирался. Просто хотел дать тебе знать, что встретил мадам Дюваль, и она интересовалась, останемся ли мы до конца месяца. Мы должны сообщить ей о своём решении в ближайшее время.  
Уилл чувствует напряжение в плечах. Наверное, самое время начать тот самый разговор. Он силой заставляет себя расслабиться и кивает.  
— Хорошо. Давай я закончу тут, уберусь по твоим требовательным стандартам, а затем мы всё обсудим. Двадцать минут, пойдёт?  
— Согласен. Могу я только поздороваться с тобой? Обещаю, и пальцем не притронусь к этим грязным тарелкам.  
— Идёт.  
Уилл быстро размешивает содержимое кастрюльки и позволяет Ганнибалу поцеловать себя в знак приветствия, а затем выгоняет его из кухни. Уилл снова помешивает собачью еду и включает воду, чтобы вымыть посуду, раздумывая над тем, как начать разговор, который наверняка окажется сложнее, чем Ганнибал мог себе вообразить.

Уилл заканчивает на кухне, приводя её в порядок в понимании Ганнибала, а затем идёт к нему в гостиную, обходя развалившихся и похрапывающих собак, чтобы занять кресло. Он объявляет:  
— Ну вот, теперь кухня безопасна для твоей обсессивной потребности в порядке.  
Ганнибал отвлекается от своего планшета и смотрит на него с лёгкой улыбкой.  
— Полагаю, если я сейчас начну объяснять тебе всю важность правильного и удобного расположения утвари на кухне при готовке по рецептам, требующим строгого расчёта времени, мы в конце концов снова вернёмся к тому спору, который был у нас десятки раз до этого.  
— Да, надо полагать, ты прав. Положим, мы уже поспорили на эту тему и я позволил тебе выиграть, потому что мне хотелось бы обсудить кое-что другое.  
— Я принимаю эту победу. О чём ты хочешь поговорить?  
Уилл теребит пуговичку на рукаве, а затем сдаётся.  
— Я думал кое о чём, и это может повлиять на наши дальнейшие шаги. Так что я решил выложить эти мысли сейчас, хотя я ещё не до конца понял сам, что к чему.  
Ганнибал лишь наклоняет голову, заинтересованно ожидая продолжения.

Не в первый раз Уилл жалеет, что в этом мире нет какого-нибудь самоучителя типа «Как любить серийного убийцу». Он никогда не читал такие книги, да и они вряд ли бы рассказали ему о том, что делать в таких ситуациях, как эта.  
Ну и раз уж самоучителя у него всё равно нет, приходится прорываться самостоятельно.

— Мы сейчас начинаем новую жизнь, и, вроде как, самое время подумать о наших… базовых принципах, скажем так. Ну вот как раз о них я и думал. И по большей части я думал о тебе, о том, каким ты был, когда вернулся из своей поездки. От Беделии. — Ему почти даже удаётся не гримасничать, произнося её имя. Мысли о ней никогда не будут приносить ему удовольствия, но Ганнибал не выказывает никаких признаков желания вернуться к ней, и Уилл пытается успокоить себя этим. — Ты был счастлив. Какое-то время я думал, что это из-за неё, но сейчас мне кажется, что дело в другом. Ты скучаешь по охоте.  
Ганнибал смотрит на него пристально и серьёзно, отодвинув планшет в сторону. На мгновение он задумывается, а затем отвечает:  
— Скучаю. Но сейчас я могу восполнить её отсутствие другими делами, которых более чем достаточно. Мне не хватает этих ощущений, да, но не настолько, чтобы я стал подвергать риску твою жизнь.  
Уилл делает вид, что крайне занят разглядыванием узора на ковре, только чтобы не встречаться глазами с Ганнибалом.  
— Ну вот, видишь, в этом-то и проблема. Риск. Меня тоже это беспокоит, когда я думаю об этом. Что, кстати… ну, наверное, должно бы волновать меня больше? Типа люди же умирают и всё такое. И да, меня это волнует. Ну, то есть, я вряд ли когда-нибудь свыкнусь с тем, что ты можешь выследить и убить того, кто подрезал тебя на светофоре или обрызгал грязью твои брюки.  
— Это были весьма дорогие брюки.

Уилл пытается выразить взглядом осуждение за неуместное замечание, но улыбка появляется на его губах сама собой. Он просто ткнул пальцем в небо с этим предположением о том, за какой проступок можно было бы заслужить место в холодильнике Ганнибала в прошлой жизни, но, похоже, оказался абсолютно прав. Или Ганнибал просто шутит. Это не всегда можно было понять. Ну, кроме тех моментов, когда он по привычке каламбурно шутит на каннибальскую тему — это сложно не заметить.

— Я просто хотел сказать… есть люди, от чьего исчезновения мир только выиграет. И я люблю тебя и не хочу стоять между тобой и тем, что приносит тебе радость. И чем дольше мы живём вместе, тем больше меня волнует именно это, а не что-то другое. Но я не хочу, чтобы тебя поймали. И я не знаю, как решить все эти проблемы. Но я думаю об этом.  
— Ты самое невероятное существо на этой планете. И ты не перестаёшь удивлять меня, — голос Ганнибала — сплошная нежность и забота, в которых просто хочется утонуть навсегда.  
— Если бы я перестал тебя удивлять, то давно бы закончил как главное блюдо на одном из твоих званых вечеров.  
— Тебе никогда не грозила перспектива быть поданным кому-либо. Я бы наслаждался тобой исключительно в одиночестве.  
— Очень успокаивает, Ганнибал, — но это добродушное поддразнивание, тем не менее, всё же немного успокаивает его — что странно, чёрт побери, реально странно; но такова их жизнь, и, похоже, ему для счастья не хватало именно этих круглосуточно-ежедневных пошловато-глупых шуточек про каннибализм. — А теперь давай серьёзно. Я не говорю, что нам нужно сейчас же что-то менять. Просто мы… рано или поздно уедем из города. Но если ты когда-нибудь вновь выйдешь на охоту, то тебе нужно будет городское пространство. Чтобы был выбор и возможность скрыться. Чтобы было безопасно.  
— Если я и выйду вновь на охоту, то я уеду для этого в другое место. Я бы не стал рисковать возможностью оставить за собой след, ведущий к нашему дому. Я бы сменил методы; я бы делал это менее картинно, менее часто, в более отдалённых местах. Для этого мне не нужно жить в черте Парижа, если ты всё ещё хочешь переехать немного дальше от цивилизации.  
— Но ты, конечно, совсем и не думал о том, чтобы вновь выйти на охоту, правда?

По тому, как Ганнибал наклоняется ближе к нему, как внезапно сквозь него дрожью проходит энергия, становится понятно, что, да, он думал об этом раньше и рад подумать сейчас. Рад возможности обсудить всё с Уиллом.

— Я тот, кто я есть, Уилл, — это не извинение — это факт, который Ганнибал преподносит с лёгким пожиманием плеч. — Я воздерживаюсь от активных действий, но не от мыслей. Так что давай продолжим размышлять над этим. Между тем, я бы предложил остаться здесь ещё на месяц, чтобы не спеша выбрать наш новый дом. Сначала мы найдём подходящий нам дом и обустроимся там, а затем уже подумаем над тем, стоит ли менять какие-то базовые принципы. Хорошо?  
Уилл не может сдержать улыбки, даже если она вырывается против воли. Он просто сходит с ума от слов «наш новый дом».  
— Я согласен с этим планом. Хочется найти уже собственное место для жизни — и желательно с большой кухней, на которой можно было бы устраивать беспорядок.  
Ганнибал поднимается и направляется в сторону кухни, но останавливается у кресла Уилла. Он поднимает его на ноги и берёт его лицо в свои ладони. А затем, хитро усмехаясь, говорит:  
— Ещё одни вопрос. Это твоё новое направление размышлений… неужели оно настолько обезличено?  
Уилл мог бы соврать сейчас. Но решает не делать этого; вместо этого он смотрит Ганнибалу прямо в глаза.  
— Не совсем. Я всё ещё думаю о той ночи. О Долархайде. О том, что мы могли бы испытать вместе снова. Я не говорю, что стал бы это делать. Мне кажется, я не смогу. Но…  
— Ты думаешь об этом, — Уилл кивает, не зная, как выразить это словами. Ладони Ганнибала сжимаются, совсем чуть-чуть, и с его лица сходит усмешка, уступая место непривычной ранимости. — Ты ошеломляешь меня. Временами мне кажется, что в ту ночь я утонул, и всё это — последняя причуда моего сознания, созданная недостатком воздуха.  
Уилл может это понять. Он и сам иногда так думает.  
— В твоём предсмертном желании никогда не было бы столько собачьей шерсти.  
— Может, нет. Мне кажется, наши желания начали размываться. А ты как думаешь?  
— Надо полагать, что так.  
Наверное, это должно беспокоить его? Но нет. Они молчаливо соглашаются оставить эту тему до лучших времён и отравляются к хозяйке квартиры, чтобы сказать, что они остаются ещё на месяц.


	12. Chapter 12

_Два года, шесть месяцев; Руан_

Найти подходящий дом оказалось довольно легко, стоило только определиться с областью своего поиска. Они выбирают район между Руаном и Парижем, в отдалённом и достаточно уединённом, но не совсем изолированном месте, чтобы можно было выбираться на какие-нибудь культурные мероприятия, посещать музеи или обедать в хороших ресторанах. Рядом с домом есть причал для маленькой лодки Уилла, большой задний двор для собак и приличная кухня, на которую, хоть и с «некоторыми изменениями», соглашается даже Ганнибал. «Некоторые изменения», как оказалось, в его понимании совсем не равны тому, что представлял себе Уилл, поэтому он быстро отходит от всего этого в сторону — ради сохранения мира в семье.

Сам переезд, однако, даётся им гораздо труднее.

Дом, который они арендовали в Аргентине, был уже частично меблирован и отделан самим Ганнибалом, и Уилл после своего приезда ничего там особо и не менял, ну разве что кроме обустройства места для собак и незначительной перестановки. Он был рад исчезнуть в жизни Ганнибала, во всех её перипетиях, и его нисколько не смущало, что он почти не был самим собой.

Но полностью пустой дом, который нужно чем-то наполнить, — это немного сложнее.

В чём-то они уступают друг другу легко. Уилл начинает ценить тактильное удовольствие от прикосновений к тяжёлым фактурным тканям, которые так нравятся Ганнибалу, а тот уже так привык к собакам, что бросил все мысли о возможности сосуществования двух молодых лабрадоров с расставленными по всему дому вычурными и хрупкими _objets d’art_.

Уилл рад доверить Ганнибалу вопросы выбора разнообразных пафосных картин, которые должны восполнить отсутствие скульптур в их доме, равно как и давно уже сдался насчёт кухни. Ганнибал же, пусть и немного неохотно, но тоже уступает ему и даже отказывается от тёмной и причудливо изогнутой деревянной мебели для спальни в пользу более светлого и почти не способного вызвать ночные кошмары гарнитура.

Уилл превращает одну из запасных спален в своё рабочее пространство, к обставлению которого Ганнибала даже не подпускает. В этой комнате много света, чуть-чуть беспорядка и большое открытое пространство, где можно разлечься, работая с чем-нибудь, или поиграть в борьбу с собаками. Ганнибал едва заметно вздрагивает каждый раз, когда ему случается заглянуть в эту комнату, но стойко придерживается своих обязательств и ничего не говорит. Почти ничего.

И так они справляются со всеми проблемами.

Почти со всеми.

Выбор штор для гостиной едва не перерастает в настоящую ссору. Они спорят тихо, но серьёзно. Уилл отказывается видеть каждый день перед глазами тот ужасающий узор, который так нравится Ганнибалу, а тот расстраивается от того, что собаки ограничивают выбор тканей. Уиллу едва удаётся сдержаться от едкого замечания о том, что, быть может, Ганнибалу следовало бы вернуться к Беделии и обустраивать свою маленькую пафосную виллу в Италии вместе с ней. Конечно, он знает, что это глупо, но привычка выстраивать защитные форты всё ещё иногда прорывается, доставляя ему немало хлопот позже. Их спор ничем не заканчивается, и гостиная временно остаётся без штор.

Затем, после долгих обсуждений, они подбирают диван. Ганнибал сдаётся и соглашается с выбором Уилла, когда ему напоминают, что диван покрепче может выдержать не только игры Софи и Кабала. Ганнибал отвечает на этот осторожно-тонкий намёк в настолько привычно развратной манере, что Уиллу остаётся только отчаянно надеяться, что консультант в салоне не говорит по-английски. Хотя судя по тому, как она резко перестаёт смотреть им обоим в глаза, по-английски она всё-таки что-то понимает. Уилл незаметно отходит в сторону и делает вид, что занят тщательным разглядыванием совершенно ненужных им журнальных столиков, пока Ганнибал не расплачивается, и его можно, наконец, вытащить из магазина.

Уилл позволяет Ганнибалу выбрать им машины с условием, что они должны быть удобны для перевоза собак, и смиряется с вечным дискомфортом из-за пристрастия Ганнибала ко всему гламурному и блестящему. Собаки предпочитают ездить в кабриолете Ганнибала, но уютно себя чувствуют в обоих автомобилях.

Между этими делами Уилл занят попытками отучить собак от дурных привычек, которых те понахватались в Париже, и вспомнить как можно больше из французского, который он учил в юности и на котором не разговаривал многие годы. Он зарывается в газеты и просит Ганнибала говорить с ним хотя бы несколько часов в день, хотя это не слишком-то помогает. У Ганнибала, определённо, был пунктик на путаный французский Уилла.

В конце концов, когда всё более-менее приходит в норму, Уилл начинает набирать учеников. Он даёт уроки английского, в начале в обмен на помощь с французским, а затем и за плату. Деньги им особо не нужны, но так Уилл не чувствует себя домашним питомцем, а кроме того, он всё равно рад вернуться к преподаванию, даже если его уроки теперь чуть более прозаичны, чем те лекции, которые он читал в прошлой жизни. Но зато новые уроки вряд ли будут преследовать его по пятам и нагонять кошмары, так что, пожалуй, это справедливый обмен.

Со своими учениками он дружелюбен и вежлив, но в свою жизнь он никого не пускает. Пара человек приглашают его и его жену на ужин, Уилл же неизменно поправляет их — «мужа» — про себя наслаждаясь вкусом этого слова, но приглашения всё равно не принимает. Они с Ганнибалом иногда ужинают с клиентами его антикварного магазина, но Уилл предпочитает отделять работу от дома, которые так легко перетекают друг в друга, стоит только дать послабление.

Постепенно Уилл и Ганнибал обустраиваются на новом месте. Их новый дом становится семейным местом, их новые жизни занимают теперь всё их время.

За целый океан от их общего и разделённого прошлого Уилл наконец обретает покой, которого не было с ним уже долгое время. И если что-то начинает его беспокоить, то теперь рядом всегда есть Ганнибал, который может успокоить его, обнять и взять, нежно или грубо, идеально угадывая, что именно нужно сделать, чтобы все лишние мысли ушли.

И эта новая жизнь так хороша — она даже лучше, чем прежняя.

Эта жизнь может быть ещё лучше, если бы не их монстры, которые ещё ждут шанса очнуться ото сна. Эта жизнь может быть всем, о чём только Уилл мог тайно мечтать все эти годы. Он обдумывает все перспективы и решает, пока что, ничего не предпринимать. У них есть время и другие дела.

В конце концов он сдаётся и покупает Ганнибалу на его день рождения те ужасные шторы, которые тот выбрал. И делает мысленную пометку никогда больше не смотреть в ту сторону гостиной.


	13. Chapter 13

_Два года, одиннадцать месяцев; Руан_

— Квинтарелли.  
— Почти. Квинтарелли.  
— Я именно так и сказал.  
— Чуть больше акцента на «л». Потяни немного. Квинтарелли.  
Уилл закатывает глаза и опрокидывает в себя остатки вина, даже не задумываясь о его дороговизне.  
— Ну так и сказал. В следующий раз, когда тебе вздумается учить меня произношению марок вина, будь добр, сделай это до того, как я начну его пить. Или просто купи французское вино. Кто вообще заказывает итальянское вино во Франции?  
Ганнибал не спеша наслаждается своим вином — с немым укором и нежной улыбкой.  
— Ты не настолько пьян. С тобой бывало и хуже, я знаю.  
Уилл улыбается ему; он в хорошем настроении, прошедшие дни дома были прекрасны, его ученики делают успехи, он доволен собой и своей жизнью. Он не настолько пьян, нет, но он счастлив, весел и разгорячён вином.  
— Это всегда можно исправить.  
— Соблазнительная идея, но нам ещё предстоит долгий путь домой, и мне не хотелось бы тащить тебя на себе.  
Уилл мог бы возразить тем, что Ганнибалу уже случалось тащить его до дома, но это не слишком приятное воспоминание, и рушить их прекрасный вечер не очень хочется, поэтому он неохотно соглашается:  
— Тогда по кофе. Чтобы я смог дойти до дома сам. И коньяк, когда мы вернёмся.  
Пока Ганнибал заказывает им кофе, Уилл выливает остатки вина в свой бокал и допивает. Они задерживаются, чтобы выпить свой кофе, болтая ни о чём конкретном, пока владелец ресторана, которому уже не терпится закрыть заведение, не выгоняет их в холодную, ясную ночь.

Они расплачиваются и уходят, идя долгой, длинной дорогой домой. И, может, Уилл действительно пьян, последняя порция вина ударяет ему в голову, и в нём вдруг просыпается безрассудство, лёгкая пренебрежительность к тому, как он выглядит со стороны, что вовсе для него несвойственно. Он берёт Ганнибала за руку и прижимается к нему ближе, чем позволил бы себе днём, напевая под нос песенку, которую они услышали, проходя мимо чьих-то распахнутых окон. Они проходят несколько кварталов, и Уилл останавливается под фонарём, притягивает Ганнибала к себе за воротник пиджака и целует — горячо, смело, страстно — что обычно не позволяет себе в общественном месте, пытаясь, наоборот, привлекать как можно меньше внимания. Но сейчас ему абсолютно плевать.  
Они долго стоят рядом, прижимаясь, собирая остатки вина и кофе с губ друг друга; их поцелуй нежен и жаден одновременно. Ганнибал отстраняется первым, хрипло шепча:  
— Когда вернёмся домой, Уилл. Веди себя прилично.  
Уилл ухмыляется.  
— Тогда давай вернёмся домой.

Он тянется и целует Ганнибала снова — легко и коротко в этот раз — перед тем, как они снова начинают идти по дороге, и именно в этот момент, когда они отрываются друг от друга, он слышит фразу, брошенную злобно в их сторону. Он не разбирает слов, но ему знаком этот тон. Ему знакомо внезапное напряжение в плечах Ганнибала, гневный блеск его глаз, и Уилл понимает, что было сказано о нём. О них. О мужчинах, целующихся на улице.  
Его сердце стучит, и ему внезапно до жути хочется сейчас начать драку. Не то чтобы ему было какое-то дело до того, что говорят о них какие-то придурки на улице, — он игнорировал подколы разного рода большую часть своей жизни, хотя они обычно не были настолько прямолинейны, — но ему было дело, когда это касалось их обоих. Его рука сжимается в кулак сама собой так сильно, что у него на ладони наверняка до утра останутся следы от ногтей.

Он слегка качается, чувствуя, что не способен сейчас контролировать себя, сглатывает свой гнев и тянет Ганнибала в сторону.  
— Давай же. Пошли.  
Они спешно спускаются по тротуару, не говоря ни слова и не смотря друг на друга, но Ганнибал тянется к его ладони, и Уилл чуть подаётся к нему, беря за руку.  
Они проходят ещё пару кварталов, прежде чем Уилл немного успокаивается, убедившись, что их не преследуют. Он пытается вернуть дыхание в норму, но его всё ещё немного потряхивает от адреналина, который так и не нашёл выхода. Он вдруг понимает, что сжимает пальцы Ганнибала так сильно, что тому, должно быть, уже больно.

Ему всё ещё хочется драки.

Может, это вино останавливает его, заставляет снова притянуть Ганнибала к себе, заставляет сказать:  
— Мы ещё можем вернуться.  
Хотя, конечно, вино тут не причём. Это всё адреналин, гнев, удивление от того, что в этот раз оскорбили _их_ , не его — и этот идеальный шторм чувств и мыслей взывает к его желанию насилия и крови, желанию разделить их с Ганнибалом.  
— Мы можем проследить за ними до их дома.  
Ему не нужно говорить больше; намёк и так достаточно ясен. _Мы можем вырезать эти грубые языки из их глоток._  
Их лбы соприкасаются, и Ганнибал закрывает глаза.  
— Не проси. Если ты сейчас попросишь меня об этом, то я вряд ли смогу сказать «нет».  
— Но почему ты отказываешься? Мне казалось, ты мечтал именно об этом, — господи, о чём он вообще? Уиллу кажется, будто кто-то нарочно двигает его губы, пока другая его часть в ужасе наблюдает за этим. Но бешеный стук его сердца подсказывает, что это всё — он сам. Что это та, другая, его часть, которая жаждет нового Долархайда, но не может пока заставить себя выйти на охоту за ним. Ему нужен неожиданный повод, как сейчас, прежде чем он сможет окончательно сдаться. Сегодня это желание застало его врасплох, он не успел подготовиться и теперь отчаянно хотел продолжения. — Ты и я. Нас с ними ничто не связывает. Мы могли бы.  
Но Ганнибал — Ганнибал, который обещал ему всё, который отдаёт ему всё, который перевернёт мир ради него — говорит «нет». И хотя бы приличия ради делает вид, что этот отказ убивает его.  
— Ты пьян и зол. Мы не знаем, где они живут и во что мы можем ввязаться. Слишком рискованно.  
Уилл не знает, что ему делать с этими, с тем, что Ганнибал говорит сейчас «нет» тому, чему сам Уилл противился многие годы. К списку одолевающих его эмоций добавляется смущение, и он отстраняется.  
— Ты бы сделал это, будь ты один. Ты убивал и за меньшее и без всякой подготовки. И с каких пор моё осознанное согласие так волнует тебя?  
Он видит, как больно его слова бьют по Ганнибалу. И позже он обязательно пожалеет об этом — позже, но не сейчас.  
— С тех пор, как я пытаюсь не повторять собственных ошибок в отношении тебя. Я могу рисковать собой, но тобой — нет.  
— Потому что я — что? _Обуза_?  
— Потому что ты слишком дорог для меня, и я не могу рисковать тобой из-за каких-то пьяных идиотов на улице. Не проси меня об этом.

Уилл просто отталкивает Ганнибала в сторону и идёт чуть впереди, не оборачиваясь, до самого дома, пока гнев и адреналин не сходят на нет сами собой, а свежий воздух не прочищает его разум. К тому моменту, как они добираются до дома, в Уилле не остаётся почти ничего кроме смущения. Смущения и понимания того, что Ганнибал прав, что это было ужасной идеей и что всё это, тем не менее, не остановило его желание вернуться, найти этих придурков и сделать что-то очень рискованное и опрометчивое с ними. И он не уверен, какая из всех этих мыслей беспокоит его сейчас больше остальных.

Когда они заходят домой, Уилл сразу направляется в ванную, где выкручивает рычажок холодной воды так сильно и стоит под ней так долго, как только может вынести, пока кровь в нём не прекращает кипеть. Он стоит и ждёт, пока холод не разгонит туман в его голове, и только после этого выходит из душа, оборачивая полотенце вокруг талии.  
Мокрый, голый и дрожащий — он забирается под одеяла и сворачивается клубком спиной к Ганнибалу, который, уже в пижаме, устроился с книгой в руках. Хотя он всё равно её не читает — Уилл может поклясться, что Ганнибал не перевернул ни страницы за последние несколько минут.

Ганнибал ждёт какое-то время, а затем протягивает руку к обнажённому плечу Уилла, едва торчащему из-под одеяла. Уилл не пододвигается ближе — но и не отдёргивает руку в сторону, и этого, кажется, сейчас вполне достаточно. Иногда им проще говорить вот так — одними прикосновениями без слов, которые они оба могут использовать вместо оружия.  
Ганнибал откладывает книгу, выключает светильник и растягивается позади Уилла — так тепло, привычно и уютно. Он продолжает гладить Уилла по плечу, затем опускаясь ниже по спине и руке, и пододвигается ближе, чтобы запустить пальцы в его всё ещё влажные волосы.

Уилл расслабляется, чувствуя рядом тепло тела Ганнибала, что, наверняка, и было главной целью изначально, и медленно засыпает.  
Но прежде, чем Уилл окончательно уходит в мир снов, Ганнибал наклоняется к нему и шепчет — искренне и сладко:  
— Я ценю твоё стремление защитить нас и просто обожаю эту часть тебя, поверь. Но когда мы соберёмся сделать это — мы сделаем это правильно, Уилл. Мы выберем кого-нибудь достойного тебя и будем готовы. Попроси меня, когда будет подходящая возможность, и я не откажу.

Уилл вздрагивает, и внезапно по его телу проходит жар — там, где минуту назад был холод. Эти слова следуют за ним в его сны, в которых гораздо больше крови, от чего он давно отвык. Но спит он спокойно — это вовсе не кошмары.

Он просыпается рано утром, рассвет едва пробивается сквозь задёрнутые шторы. Ганнибал всё ещё недоступен для внешнего мира, его конечности расслаблены, а выражение лица — беззащитно. Уилл чувствует острый приступ затапливающей его нежности. Нежности, похожей на любовь; нежности, похожей на надавливание на кровоподтёк. Ему всё ещё иногда больно от того, _что_ ему позволено видеть. Ему кажется, что он не заслужил такой возможности, хоть он давно уже отплатил по долгам в разы больше.

 _Его жажда саднит_ — и только так можно описать его чувства.

Он жаждет до боли многого и в разных смыслах. Сейчас безопасным ему кажется только один вариант, но будить Ганнибала не хочется. Уилл осторожно переворачивается лицом к нему, устраивается поудобнее в теплоте одеял и ждёт, пока Ганнибал не проснётся. И как только он это сделает — Уилл надолго ещё задержит его в постели, пока все остальные его желания не сотрутся в ничто, пока он сам не превратится в ожившее ощущение, существующее лишь здесь и сейчас. И он будет ждать этого момента.  
Он подстраивается под ритм дыхания Ганнибала — вдох, выдох; вздох за вздохом — и терпеливо ждёт, когда наступит утро.


	14. Chapter 14

_Два года, одиннадцать месяцев; Руан_

Уилл так привык быть Натаном Дрейком и вписывать, когда бы ни потребовалось, именно это имя и фальшивую дату рождения, что едва не забывает о своём собственном, настоящем, дне рождения.  
Поэтому когда Ганнибал обнимает его со спины, поглубже вдыхает его запах и поздравляет с днём рождения, Уилл замирает с курткой в руках, чтобы понять, что вообще происходит. А затем он вспоминает, какое сегодня число, и смеётся, утопая в чужих объятиях.  
— А я уже и забыл. Кому захочется отмечать день рождения, о котором ты даже рассказать не можешь.  
— Надо полагать, ты и до нашего знакомства не был рьяным фанатом вечеринок по случаю дня рождения.

У Уилла не так много воспоминаний об этом: неуклюжие попытки отца устроить детский праздник, когда ему даже некого было пригласить; отчаянное желание напиться в каком-то сомнительном баре на его двадцать первый день рождения, окончившееся полной катастрофой; суета, которую поднимала Молли на те немногие дни рождения, что он провёл с ней. Она так любила эти праздники.

Уилл качает головой и запрещает себе думать об этом.

— Нет, не был. Напомни мне при случае рассказать тебе, что произошло на моё двадцатиоднолетие. Мне кажется, тебе будет интересно послушать эту историю со мной в роли главного идиота, волочащегося без памяти за какими-то девушками, которые оказались достаточно умны, чтобы сбежать при виде меня.  
— Как глупо. Очень глупо. Я бы преподал тебе пару уроков, если бы мы тогда были знакомы.  
— Мне хватает твоих «уроков» и сейчас, — Уилл разворачивается в объятиях Ганнибала, и поцелуй его — томительное обещание большего, а затем отстраняется. — А чем это так восхитительно пахнет?  
— Праздничным ужином, разумеется. К которому мне стоит вернуться, прежде чем всё там превратится в пепел. Пятнадцать минут.

Ганнибал исчезает на кухне, и Уилл ещё немного задерживается с Софи и Кабалом, прежде чем отправиться в душ и затем появиться на их маленьком празднике.

Ганнибал, как оказалось, в угоду Уиллу был сегодня довольно скромен— никаких пафосных композиций в центре стола, никаких не выговариваемых названий. Он подаёт утку с чем-то вроде гранатового соуса, который Уиллу на секунду хочется слизать с тарелки и/или зачерпнуть ложкой, плов с диким рисом, запечённые овощи, а вина на их столе столько, что хватит на целую маленькую армию. Похоже, Ганнибал планирует сегодня споить Уилла. Хотя тот, впрочем, совсем не против.  
Десерт, стряпня типа какой-то выпечки с ягодами, которая выглядит слишком превосходно, чтобы врезаться в неё ножом, был подан со свечой и лежащим с краю подноса конвертом. Уилл задумчиво смотрит на мерцающее пламя, прежде чем задуть его и проследить взглядом за тонким завитком дыма. Он встречается глазами с Ганнибалом, сидящим по ту сторону погасшего огонька, и читает в них вопрос, который тот не задаёт вслух из вежливости. Уиллу на секунду хочется немного помучить его — сказать, например, что он загадал очередного щенка или свой старый лосьон после бритья. Но ему сейчас так тепло и хорошо от ужина, что в конце концов он решает сказать правду, слегка прикасаясь к ладони Ганнибала, лежащей на столе:  
— Чего ещё я могу желать?  
— Я и так с тобой. Это напрасная трата желания, — но несмотря на сказанное, Уилл понимает по полуприкрытым от наслаждения глазам Ганнибала, что его ответ пришёлся тому по вкусу.  
— Ну и что. Всё это досталось мне не просто так. Ещё год. Я хочу ещё один год с тобой и твоими блюдами.  
Ганнибал придвигает к нему конверт.  
— Если это всё, чего ты хочешь, то я могу забрать свой подарок, но прежде взгляни на него и скажи, не захочешь ли ты оставить его.

В конверте оказались билеты на самолёт до Неаполя на следующий месяц. Уилл постукивает ими по столу в задумчивости.

— А это безопасно? Лететь в Италию?  
— Во Флоренцию мы не поедем, а юг достаточно далеко. В Неаполе есть своя прелесть, которую мне бы хотелось показать тебе. Если ты решишь принять мой подарок. Впрочем, если тебе и вправду не нужно ничего другого кроме меня…  
Уилл доверяет инстинкту и опыту Ганнибала в вопросах безопасности, и у него нет ни одной причины отказывать.  
— Я оставлю их. И тебя.  
— Какой ты жадный.  
Уилл убирает билеты в конверт и поднимает бровь.  
— Это я жадный? Не думай, что я не понимаю, что происходит. Ты просто хочешь поиметь меня в каком можно большем количестве стран. Держу пари, у тебя уже и список наверняка есть.  
Взгляд Ганнибала зажигается какой-то горячей и расчётливой мыслью.  
— Списка у меня нет, но это прекрасная идея. Нужно начать составлять его. Как насчёт Праги на следующий раз?  
Наверное, Уиллу стоило держать рот на замке и не озвучивать эту мысль вслух, но подавить ответную улыбку ему не удаётся.  
— Я подумаю. Спасибо за подарок, Ганнибал. Правда. Я рад этой возможности. Надо будет сказать ученикам о том, что я уезжаю. Сколько нас не будет?  
— Я планировал уехать на две недели. Я бы с удовольствием продлил бронь, но ты, надо полагать, не позволишь.  
— Мне не хочется оставлять их надолго.  
Ганнибал издаёт тихий ворчащий звук, но это, очевидно, больше шутка, чем реальное возмущение — он уже смирился.  
— Однажды я просто заберу тебя на месяц вместе с этими созданиями, если это единственная возможность вывезти тебя на нормальный отпуск.  
— Две недели в Италии — это «нормальный отпуск» по любым вменяемым стандартам.  
Ганнибала, кажется, это совсем не тронуло.  
— Вменяемые стандарты — это не про меня, Уилл.  
Уилл доедает свой десерт, отодвигает тарелку и поднимается из-за стола, чтобы начать убирать.  
— Надо полагать. Мы можем обговорить наш следующий отпуск. А в этот тебе придётся страдать из-за того, что в Италии у нас будет только две недели.  
— Могу тебе пообещать, они будут запоминающимися, — низко рычит Ганнибал, и по спине Уилла проходит дрожь, хотя он не показывает этого. Ещё рано.

Уилл собирает все тарелки и направляется на кухню, где опускает их в раковину и дожидается Ганнибала.  
Он опирается на тумбу, полу-усевшись на неё, — небольшая грубость, которая, наверняка, взбесит Ганнибала, но Уилл рассчитывает, что в его день рождения ему простят пару невинных шалостей. Когда Ганнибал заходит на кухню, Уилл машет в сторону раковины.  
— Ты же не заставишь меня мыть посуду в мой день рождения?

Ганнибал вздыхает и закатывает рукава, принимаясь за работу; он убирает бóльшую часть в посудомоечную машину, а затем начинает мыть то, что требует ручной обработки. Уилл даёт ему время начать, утонуть по локоть в мыльной пене, прежде чем спрыгнуть с тумбы и прижаться со спины, мгновенно почувствовав, как тот замирает.

— Продолжай. У тебя есть работа. Ты можешь прикоснуться ко мне позже, — Уилл шепчет на ухо своему мужу, а затем прикусывает за мочку нежно, нежнее, чем любит Ганнибал, и это больше обещание, намёк на последующую возможность. — И попытайся ничего не разбить. Мне нравится этот набор.  
По телу Ганнибала проходит волна дрожи, и он кивает, как и всегда молчаливо принимая условия игры. Он возвращается к посуде, отскребая что-то прилипшее ко дну сковороды, правда, делая это чуть быстрее и менее внимательно, чем до этого; внезапно уборка кухни перестаёт быть приоритетной задачей. Ганнибал продолжает отмывать остатки еды с посуды, ни на что не жалуясь, но его внимание рассеивается, стоит Уиллу переместиться с его уха на челюсть, проникая руками под одежду, лаская, играя и отвлекая его.

В итоге Ганнибал разбивает одну миску. Несчастный фарфор падает на пол, разлетаясь на мелкие осколки, забытый всеми, пока Ганнибал, сжимая пальцами край раковины, не шепчет «Пожалуйста», и Уилл повинуется ему, не желая остаться без утвари совсем, и даёт развернуться к нему лицом.

Они закрывают дверь на кухню, оставляя там беспорядок, грязные тарелки и осколки, к которым они вернуться позже, и исчезают в спальне.

Софи скорбно скребётся в закрытую дверь на кухню, ожидая привычное послеобеденное угощение от Ганнибала, но в конце концов сдаётся и отправляется вздремнуть к Кабалу.

Ганнибал и Уилл не возвращаются на кухню до самого утра, но зато потом дают собакам чуть больше угощений в качестве извинений.  
Ганнибал начинает готовить им завтрак, пока Уилл убирает осколки. Его день рождения уже прошёл, да и разбитая миска по большей части всё-таки на его совести.


End file.
